Touring Again
by golfa chickie
Summary: Jude is back on tour with SME. Her and Speed broke up and he has been a jerk to her since. Can she survive 3 months on the road with him? Will she find love? Sequal to Breaking the Rules of the Band.
1. Prologue

In eight days, Jude Harrison would be teaming up with SME to go on their second summer tour. This tour was to last two and a half months if not longer, almost her whole summer vacation. She was looking forward to being on tour again. She wanted to get away. Her and Speed had broke up. Tommy had left her unexpectedly. Jude's life was not going how she wanted it to. She hoped that getting away could help her, but then again this was two and a half months with Speed. Ever since the break up, he picked on her more then he had ever in the past twelve years. She also wanted to get away from Sadie who was dating her producer again; this time it was Kwest. Jude as going to miss Mason the most, he had become her best friend. Her and Jamie were still close, but he spent a lot of time with Patsy or playing personal assistant to Liam.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Mason, I am going to miss you on the road." Jude said as she laid on the couch at Mason's apartment.

"Well, we survived once apart. You will have a blast with the dudes." Mason replied trying to make Jude laugh.

"Funny, the worse part is I have to be around Spiederman. I seriously could kill that kid, why did I ever love him?" Jude asked.

"Don't know Jude, but you were mad about him. You guys were the perfect couple, but you let Tommy ruin it. I think Speed still has feelings for you, but as we know, he isn't the best at expressing his feelings." Mason replied.

"MASON! You are supposed to be on my side. If I didn't know better, I would say you like him." Jude snapped.

"Funny, I don't want your rebounds." Mason snapped back.

"Sorry, don't forget to stop by tomorrow to send me off. Dad is off with Yvette somewhere and Mom is still gone with Don. I doubt Sadie will even be there." Jude said.

"Would I miss it? You sent me off." Mason replied. "Do you think that you and Speed could possibly work thing out for Kyle and Wally's sake?"

"What? Did they put you up to asking that?" Jude replied in shock.

"Well, yes, and no. Jude, you have been miserable since the break-up and the whole Tommy leaving thing. Speed loves you; the guys say he has been miserable too." Mason explained.

"Loves me huh? Sure has a funny way of showing it, that knot on my head hurts from where the golf ball hit. Who plays golf in a sound studio?" Jude snapped back.

"Whatever, Kyle, Wally, and I all agreed, if you two were five years older when you hooked up, Speed would have ended up proposing to you and I know you would have said yes.." Mason said as he tried to calm Jude down.

"Funny, would he have Kyle tackle then ask? I am going home." Jude said as she walked out.

"Just be nice to him please, I will pick you up at your house and take you to G-Major." Mason said as she left.

That morning, Mason picked Jude and her stuff up and took them to G-Major. There Wally, Kyle, and Speed were waiting for her.

"Didn't think you were coming, not that I mind or anything." Speed said as Jude climbed out of the car.

"Well, just your luck, I am coming." Jude seared.

"Guys, lets be mature." Mason said as he unloaded Jude's stuff.

"Shut up cow poke." Speed snapped. "Harrison needs to lighten up some, she was too attached to Lord Squinty Frown, that she has become him. By the way, where did he go? Oh wait, he didn't tell you, he just left you. Glad you broke up with me for such a considerate jerk."

The guys all saw how mad Jude was turning, that they quickly stepped in before she could fire back.

"Dude, we have two and a half months, possibly longer, on the road. You need to back off." Kyle said to Speed as he held him back.

"Jude, calm down, don't let him push you. Just learn to ignore him. I will always be a call away." Mason said as he tried to calm her down.

They both said "Fine."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The tour bus had been on the road for four hours now. Speed stayed in the guys bunk while Jude stayed in hers. Jude was just thinking about how everything has gone wrong. Speed was thinking of ways to make things miserable for Jude like she had done to him.

After six hours, the bus arrived at the first hotel they were to stay at.

"Dudes, remember this hotel and the awesome pool?" Kyle said as the four unloaded the bus with their duffle bags.

"Totally." Wally laughed.

"Hey Red, or wait, it is Blondie now, wanna take a swim?" Speed asked with this grin on his face that read trouble.

"Not with you." Jude snapped back."

"Awesome." Speed replied as he threw Jude over his shoulder. He sprinted for the pool straight ahead and threw her in it. "Have fun." Speed said right as he walked away.

"This is going to be a ridiculously long tour." Kyle said looking at Wally.

"No doubts about it. Come on Harrison, let's get you dried off." Wally said as he held out his hand to Jude while Kyle held their duffle bags.

When Jude, Kyle, and Wally got to their room, Speed was already there.

"What took so long?" Speed asked laughing at Jude.

"Dude, do you understand the meaning of mature?" Wally asked.

"Hmm, no." Speed replied sarcastically.

"No surprise, he isn't exactly Einstein." Jude laughed.

"Hey, at least I didn't have a six in math." Speed snapped back.

Jude didn't reply, she just stomped into her room.

Jude decided to take a shower, but first she ran out to the bus to grab a few things. While she was gone, Speed snuck in her room and messed with her shampoo. Jude didn't realize it. When she got done in the shower and dressed in her pajamas, she headed into the TV room to watch TV with the guys.

"Dude, what made you decided to dye your hair bright red again?" Kyle asked as him and Wally stared at her.

"Funny guys, I know you don't like the blonde, but just deal with it." Jude replied. She then noticed Speed was over there giggling.

"Dude, look in the mirror." Wally said as he pointed to one.

Jude looked in the mirror and screamed. "I hate you Speed! You did this!"

"You weren't the blonde type, you ruined our image." Speed laughed as he played with his hair to enforce he had blonde hair.

Jude took off running and dived right on to him and started to hit him.

"Stop you two!" Kyle and Wally shouted as they tried to pull Jude off of Speed.

Jude was fuming, "Red, lets go get something to strip the red out of your hair." Kyle said.

"Get her some booze and you can get her to completely strip. I know it works, if your lucky, you might get some action." Speed added in his know-it-all voice.

"Shut up dude." Jude yelled.

"Jude, now." Wally said as he dragged her off.

Kyle took Jude to a store and bought hair color. Jude decided she wanted a strawberry blonde. They went back and dyed her hair. Jude loved it even more then the plain blonde. She had missed her red, but this was more her.

"Like the new hair." Wally said the next morning as he saw Jude sitting on the kitchen counter eating her cereal.

"Thanks, I guess for once something Speed did as a prank had a good ending." Jude laughed.

"Jude, what exactly happened with you two as in the break up?" Wally asked as he sat down beside Jude and fixed a bowl of cereal.

"Truthfully, I don't know. We just broke up one day, the day before my album released. I remember it happened in the garage. It was one of those mutual things. I regret it even more now. I thought I had a chance with Tommy and I pushed Speed away. I thought in the beginning that maybe this tour would be good for me and Speed up until about a month ago." Jude said as she tried her hardest not to cry.

"Ok, he never said much. We didn't see him for a week after you two broke up. His mom called us several times, she was afraid he was suffering from depression. I went over one night, he was sitting in his room with a single light and a picture of you. Jude, he loved you. All he said was that you broke up with him for Tommy. I really think that he still loves you but thinks you hate him." Wally said as he tried to comfort Jude.

"Wally, if he loved me, would he do all that stuff to me. He hates me, I would too. I kissed Tommy the night we broke up. Tommy left me and then I realized what I did. I don't think there is a chance for us." Jude said, as she got ready to leave.

"Whatever Red." Wally said as he continued to eat his cereal.

Jude walked out as Kyle came into the kitchen. "What is wrong with her?" Kyle asked

"Take a wild guess." Wally replied.

"Speed?"

"You got it. They both think the same about each other. I think Jude is realizing what she did to him. If Speed would just grow up, this might not be so bad." Wally replied.

"Well, I guess we are in for an eventful tour." Kyle laughed as he fixed breakfast.

That night, there was no concert, so they decided to go to this haunted house that was twenty minutes away from the hotel. The guys dragged Jude along; she hated scary things, but was out numbered.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

At the haunted house, Jude and the guys were the only ones in their group. Kyle had talked to a guide and asked where all the escape exits were and explained that he had a plan to get his two friends to work out some differences. The guide found it funny and said that they could arrange something if they were willing to wait ten minutes.

Then all of them entered the house. When they got to the second floor, Jude was ready to go. The only thing that stopped her was when Speed said, "So, is the giant chicken gonna bail out now. Surprised she lasted this long. I can ask for a chicken door if you want Over Rated?"

Wally and Kyle slowly got behind Jude and Speed like the guide told them two when they got to room 24. Two people walked out and grabbed Kyle and Wally and pulled them into a hidden room. Speed and Jude didn't notice that they were gone till they got to the third floor.

"Those guys chicken out. Pansies." Speed mumbled.

"Yea, they got it coming, leaving me with you and taking me here." Jude groaned.

They continued to walk along the hall, this floor was even scarier. One of the guides had it planned that on this floor, a thunderstorm would suddenly pop up. The first blast of thunder and lightning strike, Jude jumped and screamed. Things kept flying and jumping out at them every time they turned a corner. Jude was terrified and didn't realize she had grabbed Speed's hand.

They had finally made it to the fourth floor. When they were walking down the last hall, Jude saw a knife lying in the hallway. She looked over to see a guy hanging from the ceiling with a knife in him. She screamed and jumped into Speed's arms. She buried her face into his chest and was shaking. Speed was shocked, but just wrapped his arms around her waist. They stood there in the hallway for a few minutes. Speed started to walk away, but Jude wouldn't let go of him. They walked down the hall with Jude pressed as close to Speed as possible.

They finally reached the end of the hallway to find Kyle and Wally waiting for them.

"Look, Jude and Speed are together." Kyle said as him and Wally captured the moment on camera. Wally was determined to record as much as possible.

Jude and Speed looked at each other and quickly jumped away. Jude said that she was scared and that she would have latched on to anyone, Speed said he tried to get rid of her, but she was super glued to him. Kyle and Wally knew that was a lie as well as Jude and Speed. Jude had never felt safer in Speed's arms and Speed wished he could have held her in his arms longer. Speed still loved Jude more then anything but he tried to make it appear as if she hadn't hurt him at all.

That night, everyone went straight back to the hotel and went to bed. Jude had nightmares that night because of the haunted house. Speed had gotten up in the middle of the night to go get something to drink and heard Jude in her room crying.

"Harrison, wake up." Speed said as he walked into her room.

Jude was still asleep. She was muttering something and was fighting something. He walked closer to her. He could hear her saying, "Don't leave me. Why does everyone leave me?" Speed was confused. She calmed down for a minute then she started in again. "I hurt you, but Tommy hurt me. Don't leave me." Speed was more interested in her nightmare then. She then started crying and kicking again. She then screamed, "NO! He has a gun." Then there was more fighting. She was struggling even more. Speed was about to wake her up when she started to yell, "Don't kill him. I love him. He has always been there and still is. NO!" Speed then decided to wake her. She was still stuck in her nightmare. He had grabbed her shoulders and was still trying to wake her. She quickly latched on to his arm and said, "Promise you won't leave me. Please." Speed decided to stay with her for a while. She seemed to calm down once she had a hold of him. Speed lifted her up so he could sit at the head of the bed and comfort her. He sat there and just rubbed her back and told her it was ok and that he was there.

At 6am, Speed woke up to the sun coming through the window. He looked around and noticed that he was in Jude's room. He quickly got up, he was going to his room, but thought he heard Kyle or Wally. He laid on the couch and acted as if he was asleep. He figured Jude didn't remember any of it and he didn't want to admit he had done that. Jude didn't want him any more so why was he still chasing her?

The day went by fast; there was lunch where Jude plastered Speed with ketchup after he threw half a glass of ice at her. That night was their first concert. Jude and Speed had to sing a duet that Darius forced them to do hoping to repair some of their relationship after the break up. It was a bonus song for tour. Jude sang _Liar Liar_, _How Strong Do You Think I Am_, _Over Rated_, _Not Standing Around_, _Another Thin Line_, _Natural Disaster_, _Soft Spoken_ (the duet with Speed), and _White Lines._ There was _My Sweet Time_ for an encore and _Anyone But You_ if they decided to do two songs for an encore.

When Jude and Speed did their duet, the chemistry between them was electric. The guys noticed it, but Jude and Speed denied it. They said they only did the song to please Darius.

After they walked off stage, Speed kicked Jude in the butt; it was a tradition from the first tour so it was to continue.

The next week was busy. They moved from town to town and had concert after concert. Things between Jude and Speed hadn't improved. One could say it got worse. It was becoming a nightly event for Wally and Kyle to have to pull Jude off of Speed kicking and punching.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was now the second week of tour. The concerts had gone great, and Jude was happy they hadn't had to sing _Anyone But You_. That song was she and Speed's songs and brought back to many memories that caused her to feel horrible.

One night when the bus was on the way to the next town, Wally couldn't sleep. He could hear Jude out in her bunk singing. He went out to see her.

_I don't change my mind for anybody.  
I won't waste my time on just anybody.  
I won't share my life...  
With anyone but you  
It's such a long way...  
With anyone but you  
I couldn't follow...  
With anyone but you  
Never anyone but you_

"Lovely Harrison." Wally said as he stood in the doorway. "What is up with singing _Anyone But You_?"

"I don't know. I just felt like it." Jude replied looking away from Wally.

"Red, tell me the truth, do you have feelings for Speed?" Wally said as he sat down next to her.

"I don't know it is too complicated. Sometimes I just wish I could wrap my arms around him forever then a minute later, I want to strangle him." Jude explained.

"Red, I know Tommy hurt you, but it was nothing compared to what you did to Speed." Wally stated.

"Wally, I know." Jude said as she started to cry.

"You should seriously talk to him." Wally told her.

"I cant ok. What do I say?" Jude replied.

"I can't tell you what to say, but you should soon. Night Red." Wally said as he left the room.

The next morning Jude woke up early. She started to head out to the main room when she saw Speed standing in the kitchen fixing coffee. Seeing him standing there brought back memories. She loved the way he looked in just his ninja turtle pajamas with his messy ear length hair. He had a slight tan and Jude could only remember how it felt to lay on him. How his skin was so soft and warm. Jude wanted to walk out there and hug him, but she couldn't. She also remembered the first kiss between them, it was a dare, but she enjoyed it. She also remembered waking up after being drunk and finding Speed in her bed. She also remembered the speech he had given when she won her people choice award. She was saddened to think that those were all memories she threw away for Tommy.

"Don't drink all the coffee Speed." Jude said as she walked out finally.

"Like you need any." Speed smarted off.

"Whatever Vincent, just fix me a cup." Jude replied as she headed over.

Jude walked over to get the cup from Speed when she tripped over the rug she insisted they have. She fell right into Speed's arms. She just stayed there and looked up at him.

"Dude, you can get up now." Speed replied. Jude had just wanted him to hold her.

"Thanks." Jude replied quickly as she grabbed her cup and ran back to her room.

The next two weeks went by fast. Jude kept finding herself in awkward positions with Speed. The concerts went great as well.

The fifth week approached fast. Jude and Speed were still fighting. They constantly pulled pranks as well. Jude wanted to end the pranks, but she just couldn't get herself to admit she was wrong. One morning, she caught Speed on the side of the road holding an auction for her underwear. She was furious.

To get back, one morning she thought he was in the shower. She snuck in and took all the towels. Five minutes later, Speed walked through the bedroom door. He was fully dressed and his hair was dry. She then heard Kyle yell, "Who took the damn towels."

Another night, she decided to take Speed's deodorant. It was suppose to be in the high nineties that day and she knew no one would want to be around him if he stunk. That morning, when Speed walked out, he smelled nice. She thought that was funny, then Wally walked out in the main room, "Damn it Speed, give me my deodorant." Wally demanded.

"Dude, why would I take your deodorant on today of all days. I don't want to have to smell you." Speed replied as he looked at Jude.

"Sorry." Jude said as she handed it over.

That day after lunch they decided to swim before the concert. Jude wanted to tan, but Speed wouldn't let her. He quickly grabbed her and jumped in with her over his shoulder.

"You jackass." Jude spat as he came up.

"Hey, you need to have fun." Speed laughed.

Jude and the guys swam around for a while just goofing off. She was getting tired of Speed. He kept picking her up and throwing her or dunking her. The last time Jude got dunked, she was standing waiting for Wally to throw her the water ball. Speed came out of nowhere. When they went under, Jude quickly pressed her lips against Speed's. When they came up, he gave her a puzzled look and she left.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Two days went by and they were on their way to another city. On the bus, Jude and Speed had got into another fight. Kyle and Wally weren't sure what the fight was about, but it was a big one.

"Shut up!" Jude yelled.

"Make me Over Rated." Speed yelled back.

"Screw you Vincent." Jude screamed as she started to go into her bunk.

"Wait, you already have. Many times to be more accurate." Speed yelled sarcastically.

Jude glared at him.

"Lets count the times." Speed said knowing this was making her even madder. "There was the hotel room when we were drunk, then on the bus when Tommy came in, and the other time or two on the bus. We can't forget the hot tub, which was awesome. Then there was the time at G…" Jude quickly cut him off. She had punched him hard in the arm.

"Stop it you two." Kyle yelled as him and Wally pulled Jude away.

"We have had it. For the next two hours, we are locking you two in the back room and you guys are going to work things out. This fighting is driving us insane. If you don't come out alive, we don't care. Work this out." Wally said in a very stern voice.

Kyle and Wally locked Jude and Speed in the back bunk.

"G-Major?" Kyle said as he looked at Wally.

"I am scared to ask." Wally replied.

"Great Speed, look what you did." Jude snapped at him.

"Me? This wouldn't be an issue if you hadn't attacked me." Speed replied quickly.

Jude growled as she ran into Speed and pushed as hard as she could against the wall.

Out in the main room, Kyle and Wally heard the loud thud of Speed hitting the wall.

"Damn, who do you think hit the wall?" Kyle said.

"It is a toss up. We might regret this later." Wally replied.

Back in the bunk, Speed had hit his head hard. "I am so not against hitting a girl right now."

"Oh my, alert the media, first time you called me a girl and not a dude." Jude smarted off.

"Funny Harrison." Speed replied as he tackled her. He was on the floor on top of Jude glaring down at her. Jude just glared back at him. The thought of how hot Speed looked angry kept running through her head. The next thing she knew she on the floor making out with him.

"Ten minutes left. They have been quiet. Probably sitting there having a starring contest." Kyle laughed.

Wally knocked on the door and said, "Ten minutes dudes."

"Damn, two hours went by fast." Speed said as he sat up.

"I know." Jude replied. "We better get dressed."

Jude was confused. Her and Speed had been fighting and he had tackled her. Now she was on the floor naked next to him.

"Just because we did this doesn't make us okay again." Jude said.

"Agreed. We are just enemies with benefits." Speed laughed. He knew it was more then that, but he figured Jude would be all Tommy crazy in a few hours.

"Speed, I can't find my bra. Where did you throw it?" Jude asked as she searched the room.

"Don't know, not my problem." Speed said as he combed his hair.

"Well, it will be if Kyle and Wally find it." Jude snapped.

"Dude don't worry, I can lie and say it belongs to some random girl." Speed snickered.

"Funny if it weren't for the fact that it was one Sadie got me and had 'Jude' sewn in it." Jude replied.

"What?" Speed asked confused.

"She went through this phase where she complained my underwear and hers was getting mixed up, so she took all my bras and had my name sewn on them." Jude replied as she continued her search.

"Freak." Speed said right when Kyle and Wally opened the door.

"You two cool now?" Wally asked as he looked back and forth.

"I wouldn't say that." Speed said as he gave Jude and quick look.

That night, they had reached their destination. The guys went out to eat and Jude stayed on the bus. Jude decided this was the perfect chance to get Speed. Jude went back to his bunk and saw his duffle bag lying there. She wasn't sure what kind of prank she was going to pull yet. She decided to take a look through his bag.

While looking, Jude came across a box. She opened it to notice pictures and article clippings. It was a little memory box. Jude slowly started to look through. She saw articles about her and SME on tour. There were pictures of Speed and his family. Then there was some with Kyle and Wally. She was in a couple with SME. Then she saw tickets from the first tour. She also saw the article about her winning Instant Star. What shocked her the most were the pictures on the bottom. The first picture was of Jude sitting on Speed's lap, and then there were pictures from the Denim Jackets of Hope, random ones from tour, and some from school and G-Major. The last three made her upset. The first one was of Jude and Speed asleep in her bunk. The next was of them singing _Anyone But You_, it was of them at the end of the song when Speed was pressed right up against her. The last picture made Jude cry, it was of her and Speed kissing and had a red heart drawn around it. Jude was putting everything away when a card and a note fell out the bottom. Jude recognized the card, she had made it, it had a picture of him and her from the Spring Fling and inside it read: _I love you this much!"_ and had a little stick figure with his arms spread out. Then she saw the note; it was a conversation between Speed and Jamie. Speed had written in there five times that he loved her. Jamie had mentioned his new girlfriend twice. All this was too much for Jude. She went back to her bunk and went to bed upset.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thanks to all who reviewed...it brightens my day...lol...seriously...

* * *

**Chapter 6**

It was midnight and Jude heard the guys come in. She heard Wally go back to bed. She laid there and listened to Kyle and Speed talk.

"Dude, are you ever going to tell her how you feel?" Kyle asked.

"Why, she doesn't feel the same, she loves Quincy. I don't understand why, he is a total jerk." Speed replied.

_Total jerk? He is one to be talking. He caused my hair to turn bright red._ Jude thought.

"Dude, at least tell her about the pictures. I think she should know why Darius didn't have to pay that shit load of money to save her ass." Kyle then said.

_Pictures? Was he talking about the night when I ran to Mason and met that guy?_ Jude thought.

"That wouldn't even make a difference." Speed replied.

"Well, Mason thinks it would. Talk to him. He cares about Jude like a sister, which means that no matter how much he despises you, he wants you and Jude to be together." Kyle said right as he got up.

"I am not calling a gay cowboy to hear his opinion on Jude and me." Speed snapped as he headed to bed.

_Pictures, Mason, saving me? What was all this about._ Jude thought.

The next night, there was no concert. Jude decided to make Kyle go on an ice cream run. She knew he would be gone for at least thirty minutes or more depending on how many girls he saw on the way. Jude insisted that Speed go as well.

"Hey Wally, I got a couple questions for ya?" Jude said as she sat on the couch beside him

"Go ahead." Wally replied.

"I overheard Kyle and Speed last night. Kyle said that Speed had saved my ass and something to do with pictures. Explain please." Jude asked.

"Oh yea. Well, that is a long story, don't know if we have time." Wally replied.

"Tell me as much as possible. First, did it involve the guy I met when I ran off to go see Mason?" Jude asked.

"Yes, SME was at the studio when those arrived. Darius was beyond furious. He got the tape from that bar and had Mason confirm that guy. Well, there wasn't much to do. Speed had told Patsy about it. She had seen that guy before and knew someone who knew someone, etc." Wally explained.

"Go on." Jude instructed.

"Well, Speed was determined to get those pictures to save you. Him and Patsy planned the whole thing out. Speed called Monica and Patsy got the mystery dudes number. Monica called him and said that she had some secret stuff on you that could destroy your career. She said that she saw the pictures because she had an in at G-Major and that she hated you. Well, Patsy, Jamie, the guys, and I went to his apartment when he was out with Monica. Jamie sat in the car. Patsy broke open the door, and we raided the apartment. Speed found the camera and erased the card. One of Patsy's shady friends who is a professional hacker, hacked the computer. They found the pics on the computer and deleted them and locked the folder. This guy said that there is no way to get the pictures back. He said it couldn't have been put on a CD because there was no CD burner and a floppy drive wouldn't work considering his floppy drive was broke. He also found out that they had only been printed once. Speed did all that to save you and this was after you hurt him." Wally explained. He knew this was too much for Jude.

"He did that for me after I hurt him like I did?" Jude asked in between sniffles.

"I told ya Red, he still loves you." Wally replied.

"How can he love me and treat me the way he does?"

"We are talking about Vincent Spiederman. If there was an eighth wonder of the world, it would be his brain." Wally joked.

"Yea." Jude said with a slight smile on her face.

"Just don't fight back and he should come around in three weeks or so." Wally instructed.

"I will try I guess, it will be tough. If it goes on for longer then three weeks, then you are getting it as well." Jude replied as she thought about everything Wally had just told her.

The next three concerts went great. Jude was having a hard time not fighting with Speed, he seemed to be worse then usual. They had arrived at another hotel after a concert. They were to stay there for three nights.

"Nice hotel. I definitely remember this from last year." Kyle said as they unloaded the bus.

"I do too." Jude and Wally added at the same time.

"I certainly remember this hotel, don't you Over Rated?" Speed said with a huge grin on his face as he kicked Jude.

"Ouch!" Jude screeched.

"Huh?" Wally asked Speed.

"Oh nothing, Over Rated just lost her virginity here over a year ago to me." Speed laughed as he headed to the lobby.

"Jude, don't." Wally said, as Jude got ready to chase down Speed.

"If he makes one more remark about this hotel, I just might explode." Jude growled.

"Calm down Red." Kyle said as he put his arm around her. "Just ignore him."

It was there second night stay and they wanted to go out and do something fun since there was no concert.

"Look what I have!" Wally said as him and Kyle came running in the hotel with an envelope.

"What is that, a letter from your lover?" Speed smarted off.

"No, it is from Patsy, and it contains four fake ID's." Kyle said.

"Which means we go to that awesome club that is a block and a half away. It is suppose to be party central. Who is game?" Wally asked.

"Count me in! Gotta live it up." Jude said as she grabbed her ID.

"Might as well join. Try not and vandalize anything Mrs. Andrews, daddy isn't here to rescue this time." Speed joked.

Jude wanted to shout back, but Kyle and Wally were starring her down.

At 8pm, everyone met in the lobby and headed to the club.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Jude and SME had no trouble getting in the club. Once inside, Kyle and Wally each found two girls that thought they were cute. Speed headed off towards the bar. He figured that he had a fake ID that he would take advantage of it.

Jude walked around. She met several guys who she would normally be attracted to, but her mind was focusing on Speed. Each guy would buy her a drink or two. She had fun just talking. She then met a group of girls who were just out clubbing.

"Hi, I am Lana. You look lonely, wanna hang with us?" A pretty blonde girl said.

"I'm Jude. Sure, came with some guys and they quickly made friends." Jude replied as she pointed to Kyle and Wally on the other side of the room.

"Oh, know the feeling. We are just about to go dance. Come on, it is a blast. Seven single girls attract all kinds of attention on the dance floor." Lana said as she grabbed Jude's arm.

Jude joined the girls. She was having a blast.

"Damn, that guy is hot. Lets get his attention." Mandy, a tall brunette said as she pointed to some random guy who looked to be having a good time dancing with a different girl every song.

Jude looked at this guy for a long time to suddenly realize it was Speed. She quickly turned around so he couldn't see her.

"Hey ladies, care to dance." Speed said as he made his way to the girls.

"Sure, I am Mandy, this is Lana, Karrie, Ashley, Jenna, Tawny, and Jude." Mandy said as she introduced everyone.

"I am Speed. Nice to meet you all." Speed said as he starred at Jude who was trying to move away.

"So, since we now know everyone, lets dance." Lana said as her and Mandy fought for Speed.

"Sure, hey Blondie, you are first." Speed said as he grabbed Jude.

"No, dance with Mandy, she wants to." Jude said as she tried to get away.

"Come on dude, dance with me. You know you want to." Speed said as he pressed up against her.

Jude decided to dance with him, she really didn't have a choice. She had seen Speed dance with other girls, but he was different with her. He held her so tight to him that she had to move the same way he did. She could smell the alcohol in his breath. By the third song, the other girls were getting jealous.

"Jude, share, we want our turn." Jenna yelled as she tried to push Jude away.

"Girls, you will get your turn eventually." Speed said as he looked at Jude. Jude was enjoying being with Speed, but didn't want to admit it.

On the other side of the club, Wally said, "I think Speed found himself a girl."

"Yea, looks like a good one from here. Do you think he could get any closer to her?" Kyle joked.

"Don't know, lets just hope Harrison doesn't see." Wally replied.

The girls were getting frustrated with Jude. They all wanted their turn with Speed, but he wouldn't let go of Jude.

"Hey, want to go back to my place. We can relive the past." Speed whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck.

"Vincent, let go. You are beyond drunk, why would I want to go with you." Jude said as she managed to push away. Jude walked away quickly.

"Red, come on." Speed yelled at Jude. She continued to walk away. "Harrison come on, talk to me." Speed yelled again.

"Vincent?" Lana said as she made her way to Speed.

"Yah, first name, dropped it five years ago." Speed replied as he watched Jude walk off.

"So you know her?" Lana asked confused.

"You could say that." Speed replied.

Jude was sitting in the corner by herself. This guy came up to her. "Hi, I am Tony, care to dance?"

Jude decided to dance, what would it hurt. She danced two songs with Tony. Speed was watching every moment of it and she could tell he was jealous.

"Lets ditch this lame place. We can go back to mine." Tony said as he grabbed Jude.

"No, I can't go. I kind of came here with some friends." Jude replied trying to push him away.

"No, you're coming." Tony said as he continued to drag Jude off.

"Stop it!" Jude yelled.

"Let go of her now." Speed said as he walked over.

"Buzz off you little punk." Tony said as he jerked Jude to his side.

"I said let go of her now." Speed said as he took a step towards them.

"I said buzz off." Tony replied as he pushed Speed.

"I suggest you let go of my girl now." Speed stated.

"Yours? I doubt it." Tony laughed as he pushed Speed again, but this time harder.

"You asked for it." Speed said right before he punched Tony. "Come on Red, let's ditch this place."

Jude quickly grabbed Speed's hand and they left.

As they were walking home, Jude stopped and turned towards Speed. "Thank you." Jude said.

"No problem, he was a jerk." Speed replied.

Jude grabbed Speed's hand and they continued to walk. Once they got to their room, Speed was about to head to his bedroom and let Jude go wherever she pleased.

"Wait." Jude yelled. Speed stopped and turned around and Jude walked up to him. "Thank you again Speed, it meant a lot."

"Like I said, no problem, you got to look out for your band." Speed replied like it was no big deal.

"You wouldn't have done that for Kyle or Wally." Jude said, as she got closer to Speed.

"I would hope I never would have to." Speed laughed a little.

"Come here, I want to tell you a secret." Jude said as she motioned for Speed to bend down.

"Wh…." Speed started to say but was quickly cut off by Jude. She had Speed bend down so she could kiss him. Normally considering the way their relationship was going, Speed would have pushed her off, but he forgot that he was fighting with her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground. When they broke apart, Speed grabbed both of Jude's hands and he slowly started to move towards Jude's room. Jude looked at Speed's face; he had this grin on it, and one she knew very well. When he grinned like that, it meant he was up to something and she never knew what to expect.

"What are you planning?" Jude asked Speed.

"Ssshhh" Speed said as she continued to pull her towards him. They had made it into Jude's room. He stopped and lifted her up so that she was eye level with him. He then slowly kissed her as he laid her down on the bed. After a few minutes, Jude completely forgot how big of a jerk Speed had been. She could feel Speed's hand slowly making it up her back. It tickled and she couldn't help but laugh and kick.

"Someone is having fun." Speed said as he broke away.

"You are tickling me." Jude replied.

"Well, I am not trying, that is a dangerous sport." Speed said as he remembered the tickling/ice down the pants prank from Kyle and Wally.

"Come here." Jude replied as she pulled Speed's shirt off.

By the time Jude and Speed were stripped down to their underwear, they heard Kyle and Wally come in.

"Damn it, they can't see us like this." Speed said.

"I know, there is no way to explain this." Jude replied with a worried look.

"Hey Red, are you still up?" Kyle yelled as he walked towards Jude's room

"What are we going to do?" Speed asked as he saw Kyle's shadow coming closer.

"Just let me handle it." Jude said as she shoved a pillow in Speed's face.

"Red, you up?" Kyle asked as he walked in and started to turn the light on.

"Don't touch the switch." Jude ordered as she jumped out of bed.

"Red, where are your pajamas?" Kyle asked then he looked over at the bed. "Never mind, I will just leave you, and I won't mention this to Speed."

"Thanks." Jude replied.

Speed started to think about what Kyle said, _did she mention me to the guys? Why would he keep this from me if she hadn't said anything to him?_

"So, where did we leave off at?" Jude asked as she climbed back in bed.

"Right about here." Speed replied as he started to kiss her.

"Dude, don't go in Harrison's room tonight or let Speed." Kyle said as he walked into the guys' room.

"Why?" Wally asked, "Is she sick or something?"

"No, she brought home a friend." Kyle replied.

"Damn, we can't let Speed find out. Hopefully he doesn't come back till later and go straight to bed." Wally said.

"I know, but I am tired." Kyle replied.

"Me too. Night." Wally said as he turned out the lights.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Speed woke up that morning around 10:30. The little bit of sunlight coming through the curtains hurt his head. He laid there trying to remember how and exactly where he was. He then looked at his hand; it was bruised and swollen a little bit. He then remembered the fight he had gotten into over Jude. He then looked over to see Jude lying there curled up asleep. From looking at Jude, he could suddenly remember what happened. He at first thought him and Jude was a dream, but was happy to be next to her. He couldn't help but think how beautiful and sweet she looked lying there. He also thought about how much he still loved her, but when he thought of love, Tommy then came in. Jude then started to wake up.

"Good morning gorgeous." Speed said right before he kissed her forehead.

"Good morning." Jude replied as she stretched out.

"Sleep well?" Speed asked as he brushed back her hair.

"Ummhmm." Jude hummed.

"Good, well, I think I need to leave soon before the guys wake up." Speed said as he sat up.

"You could, or you could take a shower with me." Jude replied as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Shower sounds better." Speed said with a slight grin on his face. "Let me grab my stuff and you can warm the water up."

"I will be waiting." Jude said as she kissed him before she went into the bathroom.

Kyle and Wally woke up around 10:50am and there was no sign of Speed. At 11:15, Kyle decided to go get lunch and Wally was going to take a shower. He noticed that he didn't have any towels; he figured Jude took them like she always did. He walked into her room and she wasn't there. He noticed that all the clothes were picked up and that her new friend was probably gone. He could hear the fan in the bathroom but no water. He waited a minute then walked over to the door.

Wally slowly opened the door and stuck his head in and said. "Dude, give me the towels."

When he looked over to the shower, Jude yelled. She and Speed had been standing there wrapped in towels. Wally could see Jude's face but not Speed's because his back was to him and we was bent over kissing the back of Jude's neck.

"Dude, sorry. Nice tattoo." Wally said quickly as he closed the door. "Wont mention it to you know who. Sorry again." Wally then added through the door.

"The tattoo, I completely forgot. Let me see." Jude said once she knew Wally was gone.

"Yea, I forgot about it. Now I have to be extra careful the guys don't see it." Speed said as he turned around.

"I still remember when we got those." Jude laughed as she moved the towel to show hers.

Her and Speed one night were bored and had been so slap happy, they decided to go get _dude_ and _sweet_ tattooed on them. They couldn't decide where, then Jude thought they should get it in spots no one else would see. She was more scared of her mom then anything, she hated the _J_ tattoo. They decided to get it on the top of their butts. It was in a place that you could have it show or not. Jude got _dude_ and Speed got _sweet_. Jude never really worried about it being seen unless she went swimming. Speed didn't care, but now he had too.

"Those were the good days." Speed replied as he kissed Jude again. "Well, I am going to run to the bus and change then come in and eat. This is our little secret." He then started to leave after him and Jude quickly got dressed.

"Ok, wait." Jude said as she grabbed his arm.

"What dude." Speed asked as he turned around.

"This." Jude replied as she gave him a quick kiss.

Ten minutes later, Jude skipped into the main room with Kyle and Wally. She was happy, she thought things might have changed between her and Speed. She was hoping that by the end of the week, they could be a couple again.

"Some one is on cloud nine." Wally joked as Jude came skipping in with a huge grin on her face.

"So, who was the mystery man?" Kyle asked as he handed her a sandwich.

"Oh, just this guy I met." Jude smiled, she wanted to say it was Speed, but she thought she should wait a day or two. "Where is Speed?"

"Not home yet, either he found someone or passed out on the bus drunk." Kyle said.

"I say passed out." Jude replied knowing that Speed should be there soon.

"I don't know, not trying to hurt ya Red, but he left with a blonde last night." Wally said.

"Oh," Jude replied trying to look a little hurt.

"So, tell us about your new friend. Sorry about the bathroom incident anyways." Wally stated.

"Not much to tell, meet him at the club." Jude said.

"Going for the bad guys now, ones with tattoos because you're looking at one." Kyle joked as he sat down next to her.

"Funny guys, he only had that one." Jude replied.

"Who would have thought Red would go for guys with tattoos." Wally laughed as looked at Kyle.

"Guys with tattoos?" Speed said as he walked in the room.

"Nothing, where were you last night?" Jude asked.

"Oh, met a nice blonde, went to her place and passed out." Speed replied.

"Dude, your hand." Kyle said as he noticed Speed's swollen knuckles.

"Punched a dude, he was hurting this girl." Speed said looking at Jude. Jude didn't realize Speed had hurt himself like that.

"So, what was your girl like?" Wally asked while making sure Jude wasn't feeling awkward.

"Awesome, she had a tattoo on the top of her ass. She showed it to me right before I passed out." Speed said smiling and he shot Jude a quick look.

"Funny, so did that guy that Ju…" Kyle was saying until Wally dived over Jude and shoved a pillow in his face.

"Did Harrison bring a friend home?" Speed asked trying to look shocked.

"None of your business Vincent." Jude said back trying not to laugh.

Jude's phone started to ring. Speed quickly grabbed it off the coffee table.

"Hello." Speed said.

"Is this Speed?" A voice said back.

"Yup cow poke, what is up?" Speed replied as he turned on speakerphone.

"Funny Vincent. I was just calling to see how the tour has been." Mason replied.

"Great." Kyle, Wally, and Jude yelled.

"Pretty good. Jude has a new friend." Speed replied as he turned off speakerphone.

"A new friend?" Mason asked curious.

"Let me talk to Mason." Jude said as she tried to retrieve her phone.

"He doesn't talk to sluts." Speed said back sarcastically as he darted away from Jude.

"What?" Mason yelled.

"Oh, Jude was caught twice, last night and this morning, with some dude she brought home from the club. He had a _sweet_ tattoo on his ass." Speed replied.

"SHUT UP!" Jude yelled at Speed as she tried to get her phone.

"There isn't a chance that dude was you is there?" Mason asked Speed.

"Good one." Speed replied once he was alone.

"You two are back together?" Mason asked with a bit of excitement.

"Nope, just enemies with the benefits, and damn, I love those benefits." Speed chuckled.

"Speed!" Mason replied.

"I know, I know, I got to try and make things right, but it is hard. I am not good with that stuff." Speed said, he was now in the hall.

"Speed, you have to tell her how you feel." Mason said.

"It isn't that easy Mason, she is complicated." Speed replied.

"Ok, just do what I say. I will call you in a couple of days, just trust me, ok?" Mason asked.

"Whatever dude." Speed said before he hung up.

That night at the concert, Jude had a surprise in her dressing room.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Jude walked in her dressing room. The lights were off, but she could smell the scent of roses. She turned on the light to see a beautiful vase of flowers with a card. Jude grabbed the card and it read:

_Jude, here is 24 roses. Each rose represents an hour I think about you daily. There are 23 orange roses. I know you think that red roses are overrated and these orange ones remind me of your lovely hair you had when we first became friends. The white rose is to represent my love, when it dies, my love for you dies. I love you Jude and I hope you feel the same. Your not so secret admirer_.

Jude found the white rose. She ran her fingers across it to find that it was a silk rose. She wondered whom those were from, that was too sweet for the Speed she loved.

"Dude, where did those come from?" Kyle asked as him and the guys walked in her dressing room.

"Here, read this." Jude said as she handed the card to the guys.

"Dude, did you do this?" Wally whispered to Speed.

"No, I wouldn't have ever thought of that. When I find this guy, he is getting it." Speed replied back.

"But I thought you didn't have feeling for her anymore?" Kyle quickly stated.

"Shut up." Speed said as he punched Kyle's arm.

"Jude, this is so nice. Who do you think it is?" Wally asked after they read the card.

"I seriously don't know." Jude replied.

"It wasn't your mystery guy is it?" Kyle asked.

"No, he didn't know I was the Jude Harrison." Jude lied.

"Be right back." Speed said as he ran out of the room to answer his cell phone.

"Dude, good thing you called, I need your help now. Jude has a secret admirer." Speed said to Mason as he answered his phone.

"Whoa, calm Speed. I sent those." Mason replied.

"I am going to kill you." Speed growled.

"Dude, did you forget?" Mason replied.

"Oh sorry, then why did you do that?" Speed asked now a little embarrassed.

"Those are from you. Step one." Mason laughed.

"Ok, now what?" Speed asked.

"Ok, Jude loved holding hands, she thinks it is totally under rated. Tonight, when you sing _Soft Spoken_ hold her hand. Just when it is you two or something, try and find any excuse to hold her hand. And try to lay off the pranks and insults." Mason instructed.

"Ok, step two, holding hands." Speed said. "Thanks dude."

"Who was that?" Wally asked when Speed returned.

"Oh, no one really." Speed replied, he was in a little better mood.

"Guys leave so I can get ready." Jude said as she pushed out the door.

That night, when Jude and Speed sang their duet, Speed grabbed her hand and held it tightly in his. Wally and Kyle noticed that something had changed between Jude and Speed, there seemed to be more passion in that song and just the fact that Speed was holding her hand.

Kyle and Wally were the first to leave the after the concert. Jude had to stay over to talk with reporters. When she walked outside, Speed was waiting for her. She didn't see him when she walked out and just started walking towards the hotel.

"Red, wait up." Speed yelled as he jogged up to Jude. Jude just stopped and looked at him waiting for him to tell her why he was chasing her. When he got up there, he just grabbed her hand and started to walk. Jude walked along holding his hand. She loved holding hands. She thought the whole holding hands thing was totally under rated. When they got to the hotel room, Speed grabbed the other hand and pulled her close to him.

"Speed, why did you wait to walk me here?" Jude asked as they stood in the main room.

Speed had that grin on his face and he bent down and kissed her. He then said, "Good night dude." Speed then kissed her again before he started to walk away.

"Wait." Jude said as she stopped Speed. She grabbed both of his hands and led him into her room. Once she had led him to the bed, she pushed him down and fell right on top of him. She slowly kissed his neck, then his cheek working her way to his lips. Before long, they were engaged in a long passionate kiss. Jude had her fingers entangled in his hair; she loved to have her fingers in his soft hair. Speed had his hands resting on her bareback. The kisses seemed to be filled with more passion and intensity then the night before. The kisses also reminded Jude of the first time her and Speed kissed, even though it was a dare from Wally, it meant something to Jude.

A few hours later, Jude was lying there with her head on Speed's chest and her arm draped over his stomach. Speed had one arm around Jude while the other hand was slowly running through Jude's hair.

"Speed, this is the third time we have been together like this in twenty-four hours." Jude said as she looked up at Speed.

"I know, damn, I love these benefits." Speed replied as he kissed her forehead.

"Yea benefits." Jude mumbled.

"What?" Speed asked.

"Oh, nothing…well, it is just, don't you feel anything for me. How can you just do this and not have feelings, seriously Speed. Don't you want something more then just a friend with benefits?" Jude asked in a very sad tone.

"You agreed on the benefit things. We had more but you destroyed it, you destroyed my heart Jude. But…" Speed was saying until Jude interrupted.

"Fine Speed, just go. I get it; I hurt you so all I am is someone who is willing to have sex with you, and nothing more. I get it." Jude cried as she kicked Speed out.

If Jude wouldn't have interrupted, Speed was about to tell her that he was willing to put that in the past and try and start new because he had feelings.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry it has been so long for an update, been busy wrappping up my summer job. Enjoy the updates!

**Chapter 10**

"Morning Red, you look…" Wally was saying to Jude as she wondered into the kitchen

"Save it Wally, I know I look awful. I want my coffee then I am moving my stuff to the bus so we can get out of here." Jude snarled.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Kyle laughed.

"Grrrr" Jude growled at him.

Wally walked into Jude's room to grab her packed duffle bag for her. "Did your mystery man visit last night and something bad happen?"

"What?" Kyle asked.

"There is a pair of guys' socks in here." Wally said. "Jude?"

"Yes Wally." Jude said as she shuffled over to the sink.

"Someone looks like hell. Bad night working the corner?" Speed smarted off as he looked at Jude when he walked into the room.

Jude sat down her cup and looked at Speed who was laughing at her. All her anger was ready to be released. She darted at him screaming, "I hate you." Kyle jumped up and grabbed Jude right before her punch would have hit Speed. Wally quickly grabbed the other side. Jude was fighting them, she was still screaming, but crying too. She kicked Speed right in between the legs.

"Oh my god." Speed screamed as he fell to the floor in pain. Kyle and Wally released Jude as they cringed at the thought and sight of Speed. Jude stomped out to the bus.

"What did you do to her?" Wally asked after Jude slammed the door.

"I rather not discuss it." Speed said as he tried to get up.

"Ok, we will take the stuff to the bus." Kyle said as him and Wally gathered the bags.

On the bus, Speed stayed in the guys bunk while Jude locked herself in her room.

"I am going to go talk to Speed and see what is going on." Wally said as he got up and left. Right after Wally walked into the guys' bunk, Jude walked out of her room.

"Dude, come here and tell me what is wrong." Kyle said as he sat on the couch looking at a magazine.

"Why do think something is wrong?" Jude asked angrily.

"Well, you kicked Speed in between the legs and look as if you have been crying all day." Kyle said as he put down the magazine. "Come here."

Jude shuffled over, "Where do you suppose I sit, you are taking up the whole couch."

"Sit on my lap and tell me what is wrong." Kyle replied.

"Everything." Jude said as the tears slowly started to come.

"It's ok Jude. Just tell me, I wont say anything if you don't want me to." Kyle said as he rubbed her back trying to comfort her. "Is it your mystery guy?"

"Yes, no, I don't know." Jude said as she laid her head on Kyle's shoulder. She was now crying harder.

"Its ok Red, is it Speed?" Kyle asked.

"Yes, he is my mystery guy." Jude cried.

"What? I thought you two hated each other." Kyle replied shocked.

"I don't know. I thought things were getting better, and then last night everything went wrong." Jude said as she buried her face into his shirt.

"Explain Jude and I might be able to help." Kyle said as he patted her back.

"Remember when you locked us in your bunk, well we were fighting and next thing I knew we were on the floor naked. Then I slept with him three times this weekend. I thought he wanted to get back together. I asked him about it last night and he made a comment on how he liked the way things were, just having sex with me whenever he wants, and that I destroyed his heart." Jude explained. Kyle had a hard time understanding her because of the crying, but he got most of it.

"Jude, I am sorry. Are you sure he doesn't want more? In all the years I have known Speed that just doesn't seem like him. He had broken it off with Monica before you two because he thought things were going too fast and that sex should only be between two people truly in love." Kyle replied.

"I don't think he can love anymore. I ruined him. I am an awful person Kyle, I really am. I wish I had a time machine. I love him more then anything and it has taken me a while to figure that out." Jude cried.

"Tell him that Jude." Kyle said as he held her tight to him trying to calm her down.

Wally walked out and saw Kyle and Jude. He had a puzzled look on his face.

"What the hell?" Wally said silently.

"Speed, that is her mystery man." Kyle lipped back.

"And?" Wally asked now interested.

"They had this stupid thing that they were friends with benefits or whatever you want to call it. Jude said she wanted more but Speed said that she destroyed his heart after they just had sex. She loves him" Kyle explained.

"Damn, I am going to go talk with him again. Calm her down, have her call Mason or Jamie or something. Just not Patsy." Wally said as he turned around

"Ok dude, we seriously need to talk about you and Jude." Wally said as he starred at Speed.

"What is there to say, she obviously hates me. Look what she did to me this morning." Speed replied.

"Well, if someone told me that I destroyed them right after I had sex with them, I would be pissed off too." Wally said.

"She told you didn't she?" Speed asked.

"She told Kyle, she is out there crying hysterically on Kyle's shoulder. She realized last night that she is in love with you." Wally said still angry.

"Well, if she would have let me finish, she would have heard that I wanted to put the Tommy thing in the past and start over. I still love her; I just don't know how to tell her." Speed said as he put his head in his hands.

"Dude, you need to let her know." Wally stated.

"I have been working on it. I have been asking Mason for advice. Those roses were supposed to be from me, Mason just didn't tell me till after he sent them and she saw them. He is setting up something for our next stop, but I don't know what." Speed replied.

"Get him on the phone right now; we are going to work out a plan tonight. Kyle and I have dealt with more then enough of you two fighting and now this." Wally said mad as he threw his cell phone at Speed.

"Dude, it is Speed and Wally." Speed said once Mason picked up the phone.

"Hey guys how is it going?" Mason replied.

"Not so good, Jude and Speed had a nice little fight." Wally said.

"Oh boy, what happened this time?" Mason asked a little hesitant.

"Right after they had sex, Jude said she wanted more then just the benefits and Speed had to open his big mouth and say that she destroyed him and he liked the way things were." Wally said into the phone while glaring at Speed.

"Yikes, how did that end?" Mason asked.

"Jude kicking him between the legs and her storming onto the bus. She is now crying hysterically on Kyle's shoulder." Wally explained.

"Ouch, Speed, you really just messed up. This is going to be hard." Mason replied.

"What do we do?" Speed asked.

"Ok, the hotel you guys are staying at next has a really nice garden restaurant. I made you reservations for tomorrow night at 8pm for two. Kyle and Wally have reservations too, but at a separate table in the corner so they are out of sight, but can make sure nothing happens. You will be waiting for her at the table. Get a couple orange roses and give them to her when she arrives. Once the sun goes down, ask the band to play _Dancing In The Moonlight_ then ask her to dance. She thought that was so romantic in _A Walk To Remember_. Got it?" Mason explained.

"I think so." Speed replied.

"I got it, what is the dress code?" Wally asked.

"Semi casual." Mason replied.

"Ok, how will she know where to go and everything?" Speed asked.

"There will be an invitation on her pillow when she arrives tonight." Mason said.

"Ok, we play dumb to this right?" Wally asked.

"Yes, I got to go, Kwest is calling." Mason said.

"Later." Wally and Kyle said together.

That night the concert went ok. Speed tried to hold Jude's hand again during _Soft Spoken_ but she pulled away. She wouldn't look at him in the eyes and tried to avoid him whenever possible.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

After the concert, Jude and SME unloaded their duffle bags. Jude went straight to her room. When she arrived, there was an envelope on her pillow. She opened it and there was a note inside, it read:

_Jude, I would love to have your company tomorrow night for dinner. There is a nice little garden restaurant downstairs. Be there at 8pm and wear your favorite dress. Be prepared for a night to remember. I hope you loved the roses. Your not so secret admirer. _

Jude as confused, she was surer that this wasn't Speed after the past day, could it be Tommy? She started to get ready around 7pm the next day. She was getting her dress out when Kyle walked in her room.

"Hey Red, what is the dress for?" Kyle asked.

"Read this." Jude said as she handed him the note.

"Who do you think it is?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know, but I am going to find out tonight. I can see it being Jamie or Mason surprising me. It is something they would do. Truthfully, I don't know." Jude replied

"Well, tell me all about it tonight. The dudes and I are going out to some pizza place down the street. If you need anything, the cell is on. Have fun." Kyle said.

"Ok, see you." Jude said.

She went back to getting ready. She curled her long strawberry blonde hair in tight curls. She then pinned it to the side. She then did her make-up. By 7:45, she was almost ready. She put her dress on. It hit about mid-calf and was a flowing dress with a high waist. It was a crystal blue and almost matched her eyes.

At 8pm, Jude arrived at the garden restaurant. She was escorted to her table. When she got there it was empty, then from behind, she heard a voice say, "You made it and you look absolutely gorgeous."

Jude turned around to see Speed standing there with four orange roses.

"You." Jude said quickly as the smile left her face.

"Me." Speed said holding the roses out. Jude took the roses and sat down before Speed could pull the chair out for her.

"Why four roses?" Jude asked as she laid the beside her plate.

"Four is a special number for us." Speed replied with a grin on his face.

"Four, ok, for the four times you had meaningless sex with me." Jude said rather loudly.

"Jude, not so loud and it was not meaningless." Speed said as he dodged the stares.

"Really?" Jude replied sarcastically.

"Can we just have a nice dinner, this wasn't easy to arrange." Speed said as he placed his hand on hers.

"I guess. Why are you doing this?" Jude replied.

"I am doing this because I feel bad for everything that has happened on tour. Jude, you hurt me really bad but I want to put that in the past." Speed told her.

"Whatever, you called me a slut, pushed me in a pool dyed my hair and many other things and this is suppose to make it all better." Jude snapped back.

"No, but it is a start. I wish I could go back in time and fix everything, but I can't. Jude, you have to trust me when I say I want to be with you and not just for the benefits." Speed replied.

"Well, we are even. I broke your heart and you broke mine last night. I don't want to talk much more." Jude said as she looked around.

"Fine." Speed replied now mad.

They sat there in silence. After the waiter took away their dinner plates, Speed went over to the band and put in a request. He sat back down. A few minutes later, the band started to play _Dancing In The Moonlight_.

"Care to dance Miss Harrison?" Speed said as he stood up and held out his hand.

Jude just looked at him.

"Dude, come on." Speed said still standing there.

"Fine, but my name is Jude not dude." Jude replied as she got up.

"This way milady." Speed said as he led her to the dance floor.

They danced for a few minutes then Speed said, "Romantic isn't it. Dancing outside on a beautiful night like this under the starlight sky with the glowing moon with the most beautiful girl around."

"I guess; I figured you would think this was overrated like other things." Jude said.

"Jude, I don't think you are overrated, I was joking. I thought you knew that. I think you're awesome, and if I didn't, would I be on tour right now?" Speed asked as he caught Jude's attention.

"I don't know, sometimes I don't think I know you." Jude replied looking away.

"Well Red, I don't know what it will take to get you to forgive me, but I am going to try my hardest." Speed said as he twirled her.

Jude didn't reply but when she came back from the twirl, she intentionally stomped on his foot.

"Jude, can't we just have a nice date. The one where we eat, dance, and walk home holding hands. When we get back, I give you a kiss on the cheek and leave." Speed said after Jude stomped on his foot.

"So, you are saying you expect nothing from this but that I let you kiss me on a cheek?" Jude asked.

"Yes, I am going to go about it right this time." Speed replied as he pulled her a little closer.

"So, you are saying that if we go back to the hotel and I were to strip off all my clothes, lay down on the bed in a sexy position, and say 'have me now' you would simply kiss my cheek and walk away?" Jude asked with a mysterious look on her face.

"As hard as that would be, yes. I seriously want to do this right." Speed replied wondering what Jude was up to. "Our dessert is here, chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream."

Jude and Speed ate their dessert then left. Kyle and Wally had gone to get pizza once Jude and Speed started dancing. Jude and Speed slowly walked to their rooms holding hands. Jude was thinking of how to test Speed's will power.

Once in connecting room between the two bedrooms, they stood there in silence for a few minutes just starring at each other.

"Have a good time?" Speed asked as he broke the silence.

"I guess so." Jude replied.

"Good night Red." Speed said.

"Before you go, can you untie the top of my dress, it is knotted and I can't get it myself?" Jude asked.

"Turn around." Speed said. When Jude turned around he untied it. Jude grabbed the two strings and turned back around.

"Ops, there went my top." Jude said as she let go of the straps. "Oh no, there went my dress." Jude then said as she quickly pushed her dress down. She could see Speed's eyes slowly going over her body. "Know what, I don't like these panties either." Jude said as she kicked her underwear at Speed.

Speed stood there speechless, there was Jude standing in her heels naked and he knew she was trying to mess with him and it was working.

Jude slowly walked over to the bed and laid down. "Speed, aren't you going to come. I really want you to. We can play a little game for just two." She said as she motioned for him to come.

Speed walked over and said, "Good night Jude." And kissed her on the cheek. It took every bit of energy in him to not fall into Jude's little game even though he normally would of, but he was going to do this right. He walked out, each step he took was harder, he wanted to turn around so bad, but he had to prove to Jude he was serious.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"How was your date with Red?" Wally asked as him and Kyle came back from their dinner.

"Ok, she is so damn complicated." Speed replied.

"How is that?" Kyle asked as he sat down a pizza box.

"It started out lovely; she was a bitch to me. I finally get her to have some fun but not much. I tried to apologize, that went nowhere. So, I told her I wanted a nice date and that I was going to go about this right." Speed explained.

"Ok, that was pretty much expected." Wally replied.

"Oh, but this isn't. I told her the date would end with a kiss on the cheek and nothing more. So we get back. I say good night and she asks me to help her untie her top, so being stupid, I did. Next thing I know, she throws off the dress and kicks her panties at me. She then goes over to the bed and lies on the bed and asks me to play a little game for two. Dudes, that was the hardest thing I had to do, kiss her on the cheek and walk away." Speed finished.

"Damn, that girl sure knows how to push you over the edge." Kyle said as him and Wally burst into hysterical laughter.

Jude was in her room lying on the floor with her legs propped against the wall talking to Mason. She was telling him all about her date with Speed when Wally walked in. He laid down on her bed and waited for her to get off her phone.

"What's up Wally?" Jude asked as she hung up her cell phone.

"So, how was tonight?" He asked.

"Okay, I didn't expect that." Jude replied.

"I figured, he is serious though, he wants you back." Wally said.

"I know, I knew he was serious about doing this right when he left me." Jude giggled.

"You really pushed him there. I don't know how he managed to leave you like that." Wally laughed back.

"His face was so worth it." Jude replied.

"I wouldn't suggest doing that again, but dude, he is over there replaying the whole thing in his head." Wally stated.

"Oh, he needs to learn that giving a girl a rose for every time he has had sex with her is not romantic." Jude said.

"That is his excuse for the four roses. He is an idiot; he actually could only find four orange roses, I told him make some romantic reason for that number. Oh yeah, the whole restaurant knows you two have had sex at least four times, be prepared for it to be in the tabloids and I now know why you shouted that." Wally laughed.

"I was that loud?" Jude asked regretting her outburst from earlier.

Kyle had left Speed to go see what was up with Wally and Jude. Speed took this as his time to call Mason.

"Dude, has she called you yet?" Speed asked.

"Yea, talked to her about five minutes ago, why?" Mason replied.

"What did she say?" Speed asked.

"She thought it went ok, the four rose thing was a bad move, the resisting her seductive ways was a major plus, gained some honesty points. She found the dancing really romantic." Mason replied.

"She did enjoy the dancing? I have a bruise from her heels on my foot." Speed said excitedly.

"Now the next step is the perfect kiss. She has talked about this before." Mason stated.

"Tell." Speed replied.

"Ok, Jude loves light summer rain showers. Take her out to run through one and play in the puddles. It may sound childish, but she will love it. Then stop her and look into her eyes. Once you have her full attention, kiss her." Mason instructed.

"That sounds really gay, no offense Mason, but that is a little too far for me." Speed replied.

"Well, if you really want to get her, then I suggest that. At least her idea of a perfect kiss isn't like Patsy's." Mason stated.

"Hers is probably more fitted for me." Speed joked.

"In a dumpster in front of her psycho ex Iggy." Mason replied.

"Ok, rain it is." Speed quickly said as he changed his mind.

The next week and a half, wherever they were, there was no rain. Jude walked about everywhere hand in hand with Speed. He would kiss her on the cheek every night before they went to their rooms for the night. Kyle and Wally noticed the chemistry coming back at the concerts. When they sang _Soft_ _Spoken_ the song would end, but Jude and Speed were still caught up in it, starring at each other and holding hands.

One day when on the bus, it started to rain. Speed was so mad that they weren't stopped somewhere. The bus finally came to a stop after twenty minutes because they needed refuel. Speed saw Jude sitting on the couch starring at the rain.

"Red, come with me." Speed said as he grabbed her arm and started to go.

"What are you doing?" Jude asked as she ran along with him.

Speed pulled Jude along side him. They crossed the street to an empty parking lot that had plenty of puddles. Wally and Kyle were watching and recording from the bus.

"What is he doing?" Kyle asked as they watched.

"I don't know, bet it something to do with Jude's idea of a perfect kiss. Overheard him and Mason talking." Wally replied.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Speed, what are we doing?" Jude asked.

"No questions, just jump." Speed said as he took a leap into a puddle.

"Are you crazy?" Jude asked as she watched Speed jump into the puddle.

"Come on Red, we are going to have fun!" Speed said as he kicked water at her.

"Fine." Jude replied as she jumped into a puddle.

Speed and Jude jumped around in random puddle and kicked water at each other occasionally. Jude tried to tackle Speed once, but it didn't work. Speed scooped her up and carried around. Once he put her down, she jumped on his back. Speed ran around jumping in puddles with Jude on his back. He went to jump in one puddle and Jude leaned back and they fell right into another puddle.

"Speed!" Jude yelled as she splashed him.

"Hey, it isn't all my fault." Speed said looking into her blue eyes.

Once he knew that he had her attention, he placed one hand behind her head and pulled her closer. He kissed her passionately. He tried to pull away from Jude, but she deepened the kiss as she slowly moved her tongue into Speed's mouth. They both were on their knees in the puddle. Jude had both of her hands running through Speed's hair while he had one hand on the back of her head and the other was holding her tight to him. They sat there in the rain making out.

"Dude, who knew playing in the rain, could make a girl hot?" Wally asked confused as him and Kyle watched Jude and Speed.

"Seriously, I am going to try that when we get home." Kyle said.

"Totally. Dude, you know what this means?" Wally asked.

"They are going to be all over each other the rest of the time. At least we won't have to break up anymore fights, Red may be little, but she is feisty." Kyle replied.

"What are you guys starring at?" Lenny the bus driver, asked as he boarded the bus.

"That." Kyle and Wally said as the pointed at Jude and Speed.

"Ok, I thought they hated each other. If that is what they do when they hate each other, I don't know if I want to see what they do when they like each other. Go get them so we can roll out." Lenny said as he walked back to his seat.

Kyle and Wally grabbed their jackets and ran out.

"Hey you two lovebirds, time to roll out." Wally said as Speed and Jude paused their kiss and opened their eyes.

"Come on you two." Kyle said as him and Wally kicked water at them.

Jude pulled away and said, "That kiss was amazing. It was the kissed I have always dreamed of. It was perfect."

"Just like you." Speed replied as he reached for her hand. Instead, Jude wrapped her arms around Speed's neck and kissed him again.

"I like kisses in the rain, rainy kisses and I don't want to share them with anyone but you." Jude said as she pulled away

"Anyone but you." Speed replied with a huge grin on his face. He wrapped his arm around Jude's waist and they headed to the bus.

They walked back to the bus. Once on the bus, they headed to their bunks and changed into dry clothes. Speed went out to talk to the guys and as Jude called Mason. Once she hung up with Mason, she walked out into the main room. Speed was lying on the couch as Wally and Kyle were stretched out in their usual chairs. Jude walked over and kissed Speed on the cheek, she then bent down to pick up a pillow.

"Dude, come here." Kyle said as he sat up.

"What do you want?" Jude asked as she walked over to Kyle.

"Turn around." Kyle instructed. Jude did that. Kyle then grabbed the top of her pants and pulled down the right side and said, "Dude? When did you get that?"

"I don't know when. It was when Speed and I were going out." Jude replied embarrassed.

"Who had sweet?" Wally asked jokingly.

Jude just gave him a smile.

"Wait, Jude's mystery man had a tattoo and he was Speed. Dude, you have a tattoo?" Kyle yelled at Speed.

"Yup, we got matching tattoos one night." Speed said.

"Dude, you couldn't even watch me get mine and chickened out three times when we were all supposed to get SME." Kyle said in disbelief.

"Hey, take Jude, love, slap happiness, and extreme boredom and add them together and they equaled tattoo." Speed replied.

"He wasn't that brave. I had to make a deal with him." Jude laughed as she climbed on top of Speed.

"What kind of deal?" Wally asked.

"Nothing really big." Jude replied.

"Oh, it was worth it." Speed said as Jude gave him an evil look. "She had to promise me four consecutive nights of pleasure."

"Jude, you are a little slut." Wally joked.

"Hey, it wasn't my idea. He and the tattoo artist came up with it, plus I already had dude tattooed on my ass." Jude said as she hit Speed in the arm.

"Speed, dude, you are a wimp." Kyle said.

"But I like my little wimp." Jude said as she kissed Speed quickly.

"Speed you are pathetic. We are now going to get the SME tattoo, and you go first and no deals with Red." Wally stated.

"No more tattoos, it wasn't worth it." Speed said.

"Oooo, I think he was insulting your ability to put out Red." Kyle laughed.

"Hmmm?" Jude hummed as she starred at Speed.

"No, that is not it. Having needles stuck in your ass is not my idea of fun." Speed replied as he shot a quick glare at Kyle.

"Well, how about a movie? I bought a new one, so we now have ten." Wally said as he got up.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Ten minutes into the movie and only Kyle and Wally were watching.

"Well, it is back to just us." Kyle said as they starred over at Speed and Jude.

"Yup, no fighting though, it will be a little more peaceful on the bus." Wally replied.

"Yup, remember that one time we found them on the couch making out?" Kyle asked as he thought back to the first tour.

"Damn, Speed was pissed at us. It was funny though, I still remember Jude kicking as you dumped the ice down his pants and he flung back." Wally replied laughing.

"Jude's phone is ringing, should we answer?" Kyle said as he looked at Jude's phone.

"Answer it, it is probably just Mason or Jamie." Wally said.

"Hello." Kyle said into the phone.

"Kyle, it is Jamie. We have a problem." Jamie replied.

"What?" Kyle asked worried.

"Mason and I saw a little blue car in front of G-Major today and Patsy said she thought she saw Tommy walking around." Jamie said frantically.

"Damn, ask Sadie if he was in." Kyle replied, as Wally looked confused.

"I did, she was out when this happened. Mason got D to let him come and stay with you guys for two weeks. This will let me find out what is happening and he will be there to help you two make sure Tommy doesn't interfere. It took long enough to get Speed and Jude back together and Tommy can ruin that in one second." Jamie explained.

"When does Mason arrive?" Kyle asked.

"He will meet you at the hotel tomorrow morning." Jamie said. "I got to go. Patsy is about to perform."

"Ok, tell her hey from us." Kyle said right before Jamie hung up.

"What was that about?" Wally asked confused.

"Jamie said that there is a good chance Quincy is back in town. He is going to snoop around there and Mason is coming to stay and help us make sure he doesn't get to Jude or Speed." Kyle explained.

"Leave it to Quincy." Wally growled.

"Lets keep this to ourselves and we better stop them before we see too much." Kyle said as they looked at Speed and Jude. Jude and Speed were in their own little world. Speed had one hand up the back of Jude's shirt and the other was resting on her tattoo. Jude, like usual, had her fingers in his hair.

"Juderman, take it down a notch." Wally yelled as he threw a pillow at them. "Speed, keep your tongue in your own mouth."

"I don't think they heard you." Kyle laughed.

"Oh, they will now." Wally said as he got up. He went and got a glass of water and threw it on them.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Speed screamed as him and Jude jumped up.

"I was putting out the fire." Wally laughed.

"Idiot." Jude snapped.

"Hey, I thought you guys liked making out soaking wet?" Kyle added.

"Rain is different then sink water." Jude growled as she looked for a towel.

"Ok, well, if we didn't stop you soon, we were going to see more then we wanted to." Kyle said.

"We did see more then we wanted to." Wally added.

"What?" Speed replied.

"Well, lets see, you had your hands in unseen places and we could see you shoving your tongue down her throat." Wally explained.

"And did you have to throw water?" Jude asked as she dried her face off.

"Well, the yelling didn't work, we could have used ice. Speed likes ice." Kyle joked.

"Very funny, you two have it coming, and there will be ice." Speed said with his famous mischievous grin.

"We will see about that. Tomorrow we are actually getting up when it is morning and recording a stupid video for the peeps back at G-Major." Wally stated.

"Whatever, I am going to my bunk." Jude replied as she gave Speed an inviting look.

"Good night Juderman." Kyle said before Speed even got up.

"You just assumed that I was going to sleep in her room didn't you?" Speed asked.

"Yea, you usually do. You either start off in our room and end up in hers or just stay in hers. You couldn't spend one whole night in your own bed alone now that you and Jude are together again. This is last year all over." Wally replied.

"You are wrong and I will prove it." Speed said now a little angry.

"Prove it another night Speed." Jude whined.

"I say ten dollars he can't." Kyle said.

"Taken." Speed replied.

"Well, tell me good night then." Jude said now angry at Kyle and Wally.

"Ok." Speed replied as he walked over to Jude.

"Once the door closes to that room, you have lost because Jude claimed she was going to bed, so you would be joining her." Wally said knowing this bet was worth it.

"Fine dudes, but if you didn't like what you saw on the couch, then you might not want to look over here then." Speed replied sarcastically.

"Damn Speed, we didn't need to hear that." Kyle said as him and Wally suddenly had a mental picture of them.

"Let me close the door then." He laughed back.

"Just go to bed." Kyle complained.

"Whatever, just let me kiss Red good night." Speed said as he took Jude in his arms.

"Good night Vincent." Jude said right before the kiss.

When the kiss ended, Speed said. "Night Red. I love you." Then he quickly kissed her again.

"I love you too." Jude replied as she refused to let go of Speed as he tried to go back to his bunk.

"Dude, let go. If I win the ten dollars, I will spend it on you." Speed said as he tried to get her to let go.

"Hand over the ten dollars now and Jude won't have to let go." Kyle joked as Wally held out his hand.

"I am going to win!" Speed shouted back as he tickled Jude to let go. "Love ya Red."


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Good morning viewers, I am Kyle Bateman and Wally Robbins is the camera man and you are viewing A Day On The Road With Jude Harrison and SME. Lets take a tour of our mobile home, Tour Bus Betty." Kyle said into the camera acting like a newscaster.

Wally went around recording everything and Kyle had at least two stories per item.

"Now, it is time to wake up our tour bus babe. Jude smile for the camera." Kyle said as he crouched down beside her and held his microphone in her face.

"Leave me alone." Jude growled as she tried to cover her head with the covers.

"She tends to be a little cranky in the AM. Up Red." Kyle said as he stole her covers.

"I hate you two." Jude screamed as she tried to retrieve her covers.

"Viewers, we will now give you a tour of Jude's bunk while she goes and wakes up band mate Vincent Spiederman." Kyle said as Jude shuffled out of her bunk.

"Move over." Jude whined as she tried to get into bed with Speed.

"No, get your own bunk." Speed replied barely awake.

"The guys said to get you up, if you don't let me lie down, I will make you get up." Jude protested.

"Fine, only because I love you though." Speed whined as he moved over and let Jude slide down under the covers.

"Hmm, you're nice and warm." Jude stated as she curled up against Speed.

"Quiet, I want my sleep." Speed said as he wrapped his arm around Jude and held her as close to him as possible.

Jude and Speed were asleep within five minutes.

"Viewer dudes, we are now entering the boys' bunk. This is where we sleep and that is about it. Here is my bunk, this is Wally's and over there is Speed's. It looks as if Speed is still asleep and has a visitor." Kyle said as the camera zoomed in on Speed and Jude.

"Kyle, I think we need to investigate this situation." Wally said as the closed in on Speed and Jude.

"Hmm, it appears that the babe in bed with Speed is our very own Jude Harrison. Should we wake the two lovebirds?" Kyle asked the camera.

"That is what I thought." Kyle said right before he pulled the covers off Jude and Speed.

"Give them back, we need our sleep assholes." Speed yelled as Jude rolled over and buried her face into his chest.

"Dude, say something nice to the viewers, this is going home to G-Major." Kyle said to Speed. He then looked into the camera and said, "Viewer dudes, sorry about Vincent's outburst, now let's move on and let these two get up. Now, let's move on to the outside of the bus."

Kyle and Wally left Jude and Speed as the got up.

"Dude, do we get up or go back to sleep?" Speed asked as he kissed Jude's neck.

"If we go back to sleep, this will happen all over. I am going to go get dressed." Jude said as she got up to go get ready.

"Wait a second, you owe me something." Speed said as he pulled Jude back to him.

Jude just smiled as she bent down and kissed Speed on the forehead. "You will get your payment later."

Jude walked out of her bunk to see Speed lying on the couch all ready for the day.

"Where are Kyle and Wally?" Jude asked as she looked around.

"Wally ran out of tape, they just left to go buy some. We have about forty-five minutes of us time." Speed said as he watched Jude walk over.

"What could we possibly do with that much time?" Jude asked as she climbed on top of Speed.

"Hmm, I have a couple ideas." Speed laughed as he leaned in to kiss Jude.

"Well, I have one." Jude replied as she closed the gap between them.

Forty-five minutes went by fast. "Viewer dudes we are arriving back at the bus to pick up the two other members of our band. Let's go get them." Kyle said into the camera.

"Viewer dudes, we would like to tell you this is a rare occurrence, but this is a daily event." Wally said as him and Kyle walked in the bus to see Jude and Speed making out on the couch.

"Dudes, care to tell the camera about your little hobby?" Kyle said as him and Wally had the camera right on Jude and Speed.

"Get the damn thing out of my face." Speed yelled right after the kiss ended.

"Touchy touchy." Kyle laughed.

"Ok, camera off. We need some funny, dumb stuff to record." Wally said as he sat in his usual chair.

"We could have a little concert, but put a twist on it girls." Jude said as she schemed a plan.

"Girls?" SME said in unison.

"Yes, you three dress as girls and I will create an outfit from your guys stuff. It would be hilarious and give us and the viewer dudes a good laugh." Jude explained.

"Might as well, lets live it up." Wally said as he thought about it.

"Ok, let's go, rule one, no one tries and fit into my jeans. I want to keep them and I know they won't fit, I can just squeeze in them." Jude declared.

"Whatever Red, you will love our outfits." Speed laughed as she pushed her into his bunk. "We will call you out when we are ready."

Jude was looking through all the guys' stuff; she had never realized the extent of the guys' wardrobes, especially Kyle's. She took stuff from each guy's closet. She liked Speed's jeans the best. Kyle had more then enough belts to pick from and she found a shirt that she liked that matched the belt. Wally's closet had more hats then anyone should. She tried on half of them before she found the right one. She then slipped on Speed's shoes. She made sure that her hair was mostly pulled up. Jude looked herself over the in mirror and decided that she was missing the boxer sticking out look. She quickly got a pair of Speed's boxers, the pair she usually wore to bed at night in the hotels and put them on. She was finally perfect, but the guys were still working on their outfits.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Harrison, we are ready." Kyle yelled. Jude anxiously opened the door and walked out.

"Presenting the newest girl band in Canada, Venice and the Rockettes." Wally yelled through the door. Jude noticed that his camera was set up and recording.

Speed walked out first and modeled his outfit. Jude burst into a hysterical laughter. Speed was wearing a pair of her black leggings with her boots (how did he fit into those she wondered) with her denim mini skirt. He had on her rock goddess shirt he had bought her. He had put clips in his hair and attempted to put on her make up; it scared her how well he did with the eyeliner.

Next was Wally. He was wearing another pair of her leggings, the grey ones that she had wanted to wear to the concert. He then had on her terry cloth green skirt with the matching pink grey spaghetti strap top. He had his hair pulled up some on the top and make up as well. He had on a pair of her flip flops that were too small. He had on a necklace too.

Lastly came Kyle. He of course had on a pair of leggings with her black denim mini. He had found a belt that was silver studded to wear with it. He then had on a white top that came down to the belt then a black mini shirt overtopped the tank. He had put on a pair of her earrings. He had some make up on and had a clip pulling his bangs to the side.

"You guys, wait I mean girls, look like drag queens." Jude said as she laughed. She was laughing so hard that she was crying.

"You mean we aren't beautiful?" Speed said acting all offended.

"I don't know what you look." Jude replied still laughing.

"So, who is you favorite?" Wally asked.

"Tough choice, I think Kyle looks the best, Speed, I love the hair. Wally, you are never doing my makeup." Jude replied.

"Well, you don't make a good guy, like the threads though." Kyle said as the guys walked around her.

"Jude looks good in my pants doesn't she?" Speed said but Jude failed to find the humor.

"Ok, who wants to perform first?" Jude asked as she looked at the guys.

"I will go." Speed said anxiously. He went over and put a CD in and grabbed the remote.

The music came on and Jude recognized it. Speed was singing _Over-rated_. He really got into it like Jude had the first time she sang it, he even said "You can all go shove it" when he was done. Next was Wally, he did a song by Eden. Jude thought it went perfect, the make up matched hers. Kyle then went, he sang _Skin_ and had the guitar to play along. Jude thought he did a good job; he managed not to get as emotional as she did. Jude was up next; she thought this was her chance to make fun of Shay or Tommy. She first did a song by Shay. She found out that she was pretty good at imitating Shay, she had the dancing down too since she was forced to learn to dance. She then decided to do _Pick Up The Pieces_. She did that pretty well too. The guys laughed hysterically at her as she shook her butt, but not as hard as they laughed at each other.

"This is fun, let's perform like this tonight." Speed joked as he walked over and kissed Jude.

"Dude, don't kiss her like this, it just isn't right." Kyle said.

"Ok, let's warm up for tonight. I am Red." Wally said as he took the mic from Jude.

"Lets go!" Kyle said as he made a beat on the kitchen table. They all took turns being each other and of course recorded it. Now it was time to the ready for the real concert.

"Dude, we pick your wardrobe for the show, you pick ours, deal?" Wally asked as he hurried Jude into their bunk. Jude picked out her favorite outfits for each guy. Jude was regretting her outfit for the show; she could easily see the guys doing something mean to her. She walked out to the guys sitting in their boxers waiting, Jude had on one of Speed's shirts.

"Here is you outfit Red, we will be out once we get all this makeup junk off our faces." Kyle said as they all walked to their bunk. Jude went over to see what outfit they had concocted for her. On her bunk laid her favorite pair of jeans that the guys had wrote _sweet_ on, then there was her studded white tank top and black jacket.

The guys met Jude and then headed to the concert. While Kyle and Wally were in the guys' dressing room finishing getting ready for the concert, Mason walked in.

"Hey, thought you were meeting us at the hotel tonight?" Kyle asked.

"Was but I wanted to see Jude perform." Mason replied.

"We should tell Jude to change a song and have her sing _Who Am I Fooling_ and you appear on stage." Wally said.

"Good idea, where is Speed by the way?" Mason asked.

"Pre show routine, goes to Red's dressing room, they make out for fifteen minutes, and then comes back. He should be back in five minutes. Know anymore about Quincy?" Kyle said as he perfected his hair.

"Not really, Patsy had Jamie's phone so I couldn't talk to him." Mason replied.

"What is cow poke doing here?" Speed said as he walked in the room in a good mood.

"Back early Speed." Wally said.

"Not really, answer my question." Speed replied.

"He is here to surprise Jude. He was your idea." Kyle said.

"My idea, why my idea? Is he singing?" Speed asked.

"Yes I am singing. Your idea because, well why?" Mason replied.

"His idea because if it was yours, it would be 'yay Mason is here', ours the same way, Speed will still make out with the prize, a night with Red." Wally stated.

"That has never stopped you before, are you hiding something?" Speed asked.

"Quincy might be back." Mason said watching Speed's mood turn badly.

"Damn it, he better not touch Jude in any way." Speed shouted.

"We are here to make sure." Mason said while pointing to the guys.

It was time to perform. Speed insisted Jude make a change in songs, she wasn't willing to change until Speed promised her a big surprise, one she could not even think of. When it was time to sing _Who Am I Fooling_, Jude started like usual. When it came to Mason's line, Jude heard his voice come over the speaker and saw him walk out on stage. She was so happy; she forgot to sing the next few words. She then caught herself and started to sing as she ran and gave him a hug.

The concert was now over and everyone was back stage.

"Mason, what are you doing here?" Jude asked once things calmed down.

"Wanted to see you perform, I got two weeks here. Speed had the idea to come visit and surprise you like this." Mason replied.

"Speed, really?" Jude asked with disbelief.

"Sure did." Speed replied nervously. Jude ran over and gave him a quick kiss.

"Mason, you are staying with us right?" Jude asked.

"You bet, let's pack up and head back." Mason said as everyone went their own ways.

Once back at the hotel, everyone sat around and talked for an hour or so.

"Well, I am going to bed. Night guys." Speed said as he left the room. He felt a little ignored by Jude.

"I will be right back, forgot to tell him thanks." Jude said as she ran into her room after Speed.

"Thank you." Jude said as she walked behind and wrapped her arms around him as she laid her head on his back.

"No prob Red." Speed replied as he turned around.

"Speed, you seem to know me better then anyone and care for me more then anyone. I love you." Jude said as she kissed Speed's cheek.

"Is that all I get?" Speed asked sarcastically.

"No." Jude replied as she fell back on the bed with Speed on top of her.

Fifteen minutes later, Mason walked in unexpectedly.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Hey Jude, just wanted to say go…" Mason was saying until he flipped the light switch on. "Sorry to interrupt, good night." Mason finished quickly as he tried to avoid Jude and Speed, who were only in their underwear and Speed was holding Jude's bra in one hand.

"Its ok Mason, wait a second." Jude said as she pulled the covers over her. "Speed, give me your shirt."

"Here." Speed said as he grabbed a shirt and threw it at her.

"Mason, where are you sleeping?" Jude asked as she quickly slid on the shirt.

"The pull out couch in Kyle and Wally's room." Mason replied.

"Sucks to be you." Speed smarted off.

"Shut up Vincent." Jude snapped. "We have an extra bed, stay in here."

"I don't want to intrude; you guys were kind of in the middle of something. I would feel bad." Mason explained.

"It is ok, stay, the couch is awful." Jude begged.

"Do you mind Speed?" Mason asked.

"Why would I, not like anything is going to happen now." Speed replied angrily.

Mason ended up staying in Jude and Speed's room. Speed told Jude good night and waited for her to say it back and give him a kiss like every night since they became official again. Jude never did. She stayed up for over an hour talking to Mason.

The next week was all about Mason. Speed was lucky to get a kiss on his cheek from Jude. She spent most of her time with Mason wanting to know what all she had missed. Speed was starting to get upset, every time he attempted to kiss her, she would run off.

They had moved hotels twice and now were at a new one. Speed took his stuff and sat it in Kyle and Wally's room.

"What is the deal? Staying with us over Red?" Kyle asked.

"Just sick of Mason this Mason that. I mean, the dude is fine, but that is all Jude thinks about." Speed complained.

"Jealous are we?" Wally joked.

"You could say that. What really pisses me off is I spend basically my whole day with her and I have been lucky to get a kiss on the cheek for the past week. I tried to kiss her last night and she pulled away to go talk to Mason. She hasn't even told me good night or gave me a good night kiss since he showed up and she use to do that every night." Speed replied now upset.

"Why is your stuff in her sweetie?" Jude asked as her and Mason walked in.

"Just felt like staying with the dudes." Speed replied as he left the room.

"Wally, come here." Jude said as she pulled Wally into the other room

"What Red?" Wally asked once Jude shut the door.

"What is up with Speed?" Jude asked.

"You." Wally replied.

"Me, why me?" Jude asked back confused.

"He feels left out and like you don't want to be with him." Wally stated.

"How is that?" Jude asked.

"When is the last time you kissed him, I mean really kissed him?" Wally asked.

"Umm, I don't know why is that important?" Jude replied.

"If I asked you that a week ago, your answer would have been in minutes. You have spent all your time with Mason and left him out. What really upset him is you haven't made an effort to tell him good night and I am guessing, I love you." Wally stated seeing Jude realize her mistake.

"I, uh, I…" Jude started to say.

"You have hurt him again. Jude, I know Mason is important to you, but so is Speed and he needs you more. His heart is still healing from the whole Tommy thing." Wally said as he left.

Jude sat there for a few minutes realizing what she had done. She went to find Speed, but couldn't. That night she noticed Kyle, Wally, and Mason watching TV and she heard the shower running. She knew that had to be Speed.

Jude slipped in the bathroom and undressed. She then carefully got in the shower. She walked up behind Speed and laid her head on his back.

"I am sorry." Jude said.

"Sorry for what?" Speed replied back barely acknowledging her.

"For this week, I screwed up." Jude replied.

"Yup." Speed said as he turned around.

"I was so wrapped up in Mason visiting that I ignored you. I love you Vincent Spiederman." Jude said as she held Speed tight in her arms.

"I love you too, but yea, you ignored me and it hurt." Speed replied as he rubbed Jude's back.

"Good night." Jude said then kissed Speed quickly. She did that seven times.

"What was that for?" Speed asked when she was done.

"For the seven nights I didn't do it." Jude replied as she kissed him again.

"Let's get out of here and go to bed." Speed said as he shut the water off.

Him and Jude dried off and then put on robes. Speed grabbed a couple of things and they quietly walked behind the other guys who were too into the TV to notice.

"So, are Jude and Speed fighting?" Mason asked Kyle and Wally.

"Don't know; they are complicated." Kyle replied.

"Ok, I hope I haven't caused it." Mason stated.

"Don't worry about it, they were do for a fight anyways, things were way too peaceful." Wally added.

"Ok, well I am going to go grab my cell. We need to check in with Jamie or Sadie." Mason said as he got up. Mason walked over to the door and opened it. He didn't remember shutting the door but then thought that maybe Jude had shut it when she decided to be alone. He opened the door and was about to walk in when he noticed that Jude wasn't alone. He quickly shut the door and said, "Oh my god, I just saw more then anyone should."

"What?" Kyle and Wally said together as the jumped up.

"Jude… Speed… in bed… you know…" Mason said in a broken up state.

"You mean you just walked in on them actually doing it?" Kyle asked.

Mason nodded his head yes.

"Damn, glad it wasn't us; we have seen those two naked before or after, but never actually caught them. We know the shock, it is a lot dude." Wally said trying not to laugh at Mason.

"Dudes, we better go to our room and shut the door; we don't need to hear this. Mason, stay with us tonight. It would be cruel and unusual punishments to have you go back in there to sleep." Kyle added as the walked to their room.

The guys went to their room. They were talking when Kyle decided to ask Mason a question.

"We know Jude tells you like everything, did she ever tell you about her and Speed doing it at G-Major?" Kyle asked. He and Wally had been wondering what happened there ever since Speed had made the point to name off the places him and Jude had been intimate at.

"Yea, I was actually there both times." Mason said with an odd look on his face.

"Dude, tell then, this has been bugging us for a month. Wait, both?" Wally replied.

"Yea, the first time Jude and I had snuck in late to record a song even though Tommy refused it that day. Speed of course came. Speed couldn't stay off Jude whenever we took a break to replay or change something. I jokingly told Speed that studio two was free for him and Jude to go 'play' in. He dragged her off before I could say I was joking." Mason explained.

"That is defiantly Speed." Kyle laughed.

"You said that there was a second time." Wally questioned.

"Oh yea, I left though. I was recording and so was Jude. Speed was there to pick up some things and it was late so he was going to take Jude home. Jamie and Patsy were there too. Well, I left Jude and Speed in the control room and Jamie and Patsy were somewhere. Well, I ran into Jamie and told him where Speed and Jude were. I guess he walked in on them. Patsy said it was a sight to see, Jamie looked as if he could kill Speed. Patsy carried Jamie out of G-Major screaming at Speed." Mason said as he laughed.

"Dude that is why Jamie wouldn't talk to Speed for a month I bet." Wally said to Kyle.

"Damn, I wish I could see Patsy carrying Jamie out." Kyle replied.

"Well, I am going to go to sleep, we have a busy day ahead, you know with tracking down Tommy and all." Mason said as he turned the light off.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The next morning, Kyle, Wally, and Mason were sitting on the couch and chairs eating cereal. Jude walked out of the room; it looked as if she had just woke up.

"Morning Red." Kyle said.

"Morning guys." Jude mumbled as she shuffled to the coffee maker.

"Like the outfit, it doesn't say that 'I just slept with my boyfriend' at all." Wally joked as the guys took a second look at Jude. Jude had on a t-shirt of Speed's that she found in her bag and her underwear.

"Funny Wally." Jude replied a little annoyed.

"Have a good night?" Kyle asked jokingly.

Jude didn't reply, her face just turned red and she had a guilty smile on her face.

"Just askin', we could hear you two last night before we closed the doors and put in ear plugs." Wally added.

"What?" Jude yelled.

"Joking Red, we went to bed as soon as he heard you two." Kyle said as he tossed cereal at her.

"So, you two all better now?" Mason asked as he moved over for Jude to sit down.

"Not completely, he said that I have to prove that I am really sorry, sex isn't the answer." Jude stated as she sipped her coffee.

"Dude is growing up." Wally said to Kyle.

"Really." Kyle replied to Wally. He then looked at Jude and said, "So, what do you plan to do?"

"I thought I would ask you guys for help." Jude replied.

"Go public!" Mason stated.

"No, not yet especially considering I haven't told my family and it is too soon, plus I hate the publicity peeps. They can twist anything around." Jude replied.

"He was always making you little things and he kept the card you made him." Wally said.

"Make him a card Jude!" Mason said thinking he had the best idea.

"Cowboy is right, make a collage type card, we can help." Kyle added.

"I like the idea, the front can be all of me and him. Wally, I will need you to randomly take pictures of us, get all types." Jude said now brainstorming the perfect card.

"Ok, like what types?" Wally said as he quickly searched for the camera.

"All, I don't care when and where." Jude said then she looked at Kyle's face. "I mean when we are dressed you sicko."

"Sicko?" Speed asked as he walked out into the main room.

"Just Kyle being himself." Jude replied as she starred at Kyle to keep him from saying anything.

"Oh well then, move over dude." Speed said as he lifted Jude up so he could sit in the corner of the couch. Once he sat down, he pulled Jude down and had her lean up against him. He wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on her shoulder against her face.

"Smile for the camera." Wally said as he snapped a picture.

"What is with the camera now?" Speed asked.

"Gonna make a scrap book type thing. Was going to have individual pages but to get a pic of you and Jude away from each other is next to impossible." Wally joked.

"Funny, so you going to join your mom at her scrap booking club?" Speed laughed back.

"No, it is going to be digital." Wally replied failing to find the humor.

"Well, before any fights break out, I say we all go get dressed and head to rehearsal." Mason said getting up.

Everyone went and got ready. They all met back in the main room before leaving.

"Look at this." Wally said as he pointed to his laptop.

"What is it?" Mason asked as him and Kyle started to look.

"A chat thread on Jude and Speed. It is titled 'Juderman again?'" Wally laughed.

"What are they saying?" Kyle asked.

"Oh, people are arguing on whether they are back together. It is about 60 say no, 40 say yes. It is pretty good, I suggest you read it." Wally replied.

"This one looks good. 'They seem to connect on a more intense level when they sing _Soft Spoken_. I have even heard people say that back stage they have seen them kiss.' Pretty funny." Mason said.

"What is funny?" Jude asked as Speed carried her out to the main room.

"Oh, just this chat thread, it is all about you two being together or not." Wally replied.

"What do the people want?" Speed asked.

"They think you two make a cute couple. There are some people from school on here, or so they say. They believe that it is a lie you two are together after they way you treated Red during school this year." Wally replied.

"Well, let them think what they want, can we go to rehearsal now, then lunch?" Jude asked.

When walking out of the hotel, they noticed a swarm of photographers and reporters.

"Miss Harrison, are you and Spiederman back together?" A reporter yelled.

"Miss Harrison, are the rumors about Tom Quincy true?" Another yelled.

"Mr. Robbins, can you confirm any rumors?" A different reporter yelled.

"Mr. Fox, are you and Miss Harrison more then friends?" A forth one yelled.

"On three, we make a break for it, link arms and run." Kyle instructed.

"One…two…three…" Wally counted and they all took off.

They all ran two blocks to the rehearsal hall, when they got there they had lost most of the reporters and photographers.

"Damn, something must be up, we never have had that." Wally said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Really, I am wondering what they meant when they asked about the Tommy rumors." Jude replied.

"Well, I like the first one; he wanted to know about us." Speed said with a smile on his face as he kicked Jude in the butt.

"Don't feel special dude, they asked me about Jude and I." Mason laughed as Speed's smile quickly faded.

"Well, we are going to have to be careful now that the reporters are suddenly worried about everything. Someone else has to be near to spark them though." Jude said as she quickly pulled Speed down beside her on the couch.

"Would that someone be me, Shortie?"


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Everyone stood in silence as they waited for the mysterious voice to appear. Mason, Kyle, and Wally had one thought running through their minds, _don't let it be Quincy_. Speed didn't know what to think and Jude was unsure who was about to appear.

"Stealing my reporters now, I don't mind, but whatever." The voice said as it grew closer.

"Shay!" Jude yelled as she ran across the room and jumped in his arms.

"Glad to see you too Shortie. Have fun running from the reporters; it can be a thrill can't it?" Shay asked as he put Jude down.

"What are you doing here?" Jude asked back.

"Have a concert tomorrow night; Uncle D flew me in a day early to watch you and SME." Shay replied as he noticed Speed giving him the death look.

"Wow that is awesome; I haven't seen you in forever. So much has happened." Jude said.

"Yea, I broke up with Eden, heard about the whole Tommy fiasco, and that Vincent over there has managed to win you heart back. Congrats dude, you two make a perfect couple and she is one terrific girl." Shay replied as he extended his hand to Speed.

"Uh, thanks dude. How did you find out?" Speed asked unsure.

"Well, there are rumors about you two being back together, then I saw how Jude was holding on to you on the couch and it clicked." Shay replied.

"What kinds of rumors are there?" Jude asked.

"All kinds, ones that say your together with Speed, your with Mason, Kyle, Wally, and even me. You want to have some real fun with the media?" Shay said with a grin on his face.

"Spill, we are so in for some fun around here." Kyle said.

"If you listen to me, the media will report you with a different guy every other day; it is always hilarious to see what stories come up." Shay replied.

"I don't know." Jude said.

"Listen Jude, I will tell you and then you can decide. Start out, tonight, jump off stage and give me a hug. After the show, give me another hug and say thanks for coming. Tomorrow, refuse to walk anywhere in public, make Kyle carry you on his back. Two nights later, go clubbing with Mason and only dance with him. Then the next concert, stay extra close to Wally and run off stage with him." Shay directed.

"Seems to leave me out." Speed stated madly.

"I know the media, just listen. Then for two days, be yourself, the media is going to be going crazy. They will then come up with you are with Speed, because you show little affection towards him in public. Then once that comes out, I give it a day after the Wally act; kiss Speed on stage after _Soft Spoken_. Then it will be Juderman everything." Shay said.

"Lets do it, it will be a good laugh, you can still have her at night dude." Wally said.

"I still don't like it." Speed said being stubborn.

"Will this change your mind?" Jude asked as she sat down on Speed's lap and kissed in fiercely.

When they pulled apart, Speed replied, "I don't know."

Jude looked at Speed to realize he wasn't joking. She then whispered something in his ear. Mason and Shay were really wondering what Jude was saying when Speed got a huge grin on his face.

"Ok, I guess I am in." Speed said. Jude then got up and left.

"Dude, what did she say?" Wally asked once Jude was gone.

"Well, remember the deal I made with her on the tattoo?" Speed asked.

"Yea." Kyle replied.

"It is ten times better then that." Speed said.

"What?" Shay asked confused.

"You don't want to know." Wally replied.

"Well, let's rehearse. Do you know where I can get some handcuffs?" Speed said jokingly as he left the room or so they hoped.

"I don't think we even want to know what she said." Wally said to Kyle with an odd look on his face.

"Totally." Kyle replied.

"Do you feel left out?" Shay asked Mason.

"I wish I could say yes, but sadly, no. Let's go get something to eat while they rehearse." Mason replied as he left.

"Ok, do I want you to fill me in or not?" Shay asked as they left the club.

Mason didn't reply, he just gave Shay a 'don't ask look'.

For the next week, Jude and SME followed Shay's plan. Sure enough, tabloids one night read "Jude Harrison and Shay again?" Two nights later they had "Instant Stars Jude and Mason now a couple?" Everyone was getting a kick out of it; Speed though, didn't find it as funny. Of course, there were the tabloids that had "Which SME member does Jude Harrison want?" Then Jude laid off for a couple of days and the media went crazy. Just like Shay predicted, Speed was now drawn into everything. Tabloids were going crazy with them. It was now time to let the onstage kiss happen.

Jude had called her mom and Sadie and told her the news about her and Speed. That night when they came to the last two lines of _Soft Spoken_, Jude and Speed got closer and closer. Then when the last cord was fading, Jude kissed Speed right then. The kiss was supposed to be quick, but show the passion they had for each other. Well, Jude of course had to do things her way. The kiss was intense and lasted until Kyle threw a drumstick at them. When they pulled a part, the crowd went wild.

"Well dudes, care to explain what happened on stage?" Kyle said as the band went backstage.

"Yea, what happened to a quick kiss? That was almost a make out session." Wally added.

"I don't know what came over me; I guess I was caught up in the song and all the emotion in it." Jude replied as Speed wrapped his arm around her.

"Well, that kiss made this whole torture week thing better." Speed said as he kissed her on the head.

That night, once Speed was asleep, Jude snuck out to meet Wally.

"Is it ready yet?" Jude asked as she sat beside him on the couch.

"Almost, what do you think?" Wally asked as he showed her the card.

"I love it! I am going to leave it on his bunk in the bus." Jude said as she looked over it.

"Ok, I can't print it till we are on the bus though, so tomorrow morning, you distract him when we take off and I will print it." Wally instructed.

"Thank you me some Wally." Jude joked as she kissed him on the cheek.

"No prob dude. You better get back to bed before he notices that you are gone." Wally replied.

"Night, and thanks again." Jude said as she left the room and went back to bed.

When Jude climbed back into bed, she felt Speed wrap his arms around her.

"Where did the lovely Red disappear too this late at night?" Speed whispered in her ear.

"Went to get a glass of milk and talked to Wally, he was showing me his collage stuff, it is pretty cool." Jude replied as she snuggled close to Speed.

Jude and Speed quickly fell asleep. Wally was putting the final touches on his collage when he came up with an idea. He decided that in the morning before they left, he would finish it.

That morning Wally got up early and ran out to the news stands. Like he expected, the front of almost every tabloid had Jude and Speed plastered all over it. He bought a couple of them, he then returned to the bus. He found the scanner and scanned in a couple headlines and pictures then added them into his collage. He didn't print it yet because he had to make sure Jude approved.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The bus was now on the road to the next destination. The guys were all out on the couches and chairs doing their own thing while Jude was in her room.

"Speed, I am lonely." Jude whined as she peeked out of her room.

"Come out here then." Speed replied as he sat there playing his video game.

"No, I want you to come here. In here, all alone." Jude whined. When Speed looked at her, she gave him her saddest look.

"Sometime I wonder about you." Speed replied as he made his way to Jude.

Once Jude shut the door, she kissed Speed. Wally quickly hooked his laptop up to the printer and printed the card and folded it and put it in the envelope. All of a sudden, Mason's phone rang.

"Mason, this is Sadie. We have a major problem." Sadie said over the phone as soon as Mason accepted the call.

"What is a matter Sadie?" Mason asked.

"Kwest talked with Tommy today. He is back in town, well was. He will be at the hotel tonight around 10 to see Jude. We have got to make sure that he doesn't get to her." Sadie replied.

"Ok, we will come up with a plan; I will call you in the morning with the update. Thanks Sades." Mason said then he hung up.

"Ok, what is the problem? Tommy?" Kyle asked.

"Major Tommy problem. He is back and on his way to see Jude. He will be at the hotel around 10." Mason said.

"Lenny, what time will we be at the hotel?" Wally yelled.

"We can be there by 7:30 earliest if you guys don't have to make any unnecessary stops." Lenny shouted back.

"Ok, no stops, straight to the hotel." Wally replied. "Mason, plan?"

"I am working on it. Do you have internet right now?" Mason asked.

"Yea, here." Wally said as he handed his laptop over.

"Ok, I got it. We are going to get the point across to Tommy that Jude is with Speed. This hotel looks like the perfect one. I was looking under specials and they have this thing called a 'relaxing bubble bath.' We order Jude one, have Speed go look for her at 8, when she will be there. Knowing him, he won't be able to resist Jude in that giant bathtub, big enough for two." Mason explained.

"And?" Kyle asked.

"Well, Speed will join her and we then go into the bedroom and 'decorate' it. We get a couple outfits and throw their clothes all over. We then leave, giving them roughly two to two and a half hours. We play dumb to Tommy. Speed is out and Jude is relaxing in her room. We give him the extra key and go in behind him. Get it?" Mason said.

"Yup! Can you imagine the expression on his face when he finds them?" Wally laughed.

"Totally, good plan Mason. Let's just pray it works and we don't see too much." Kyle added.

That night, they got to the hotel around 7:30. Jude ran ahead to the rooms leaving Speed with her stuff. She laid the envelope on Speed's pillow and then hid so he wouldn't see her when he opened it.

Speed walked in to find the envelope addressed to him. He opened it and pulled out a card. The front was a collage of them and had tabloid headlines say "Jude and Speed hit it off again." He looked at it twice with a huge smile on his face. He then opened it to see a picture of Jude standing there with her arms spread out as far as she could and then read, "I love you this much Vinnie! Your one and only, Jude." He then looked at the back to see the collage continued.

"Do you like?" Jude asked as she jumped on the bed beside him.

"I don't like it." Speed said. He saw Jude's face grow sad. "I love it."

"Really?" Jude asked now with a smile coming back.

"You bet, come here." Speed replied as he pulled Jude on his lap and kissed her.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Speed, we need you for a few." Wally said as he walked in the room.

"Ok, I will be back." Speed said as he got up and gave Jude a quick kiss.

Jude was sitting on the bed watching TV when she heard a knock at the door. She opened it to see two men there.

"You Jude Harrison?" One guy asked.

"Yes, can I help you?" Jude replied.

"We are here to set up your relaxing bubble bath. It said this is a present from Sadie and Kwest. Here is the card. Excuse us." The other guy said.

Jude read the card. It said: _Jude, thought you could use some 'you' time and relax. We got you this bubble bath thing. It sounds cool and we are totally jealous. Love you, Kwest and Sadie (mostly Sadie he he)_. Jude thought, _typical Sadie_.

"So, did you like your card from Red?" Wally asked.

"Yea, it was awesome. She is something special." Speed replied.

"Glad to hear that, she was so excited about it. She really loves you." Kyle said.

"I know I love her too." Speed replied now a little embarrassed.

"Why don't you go find her?" Mason said.

"I think I will. Later." Speed said as he left.

"Red, where are you?" Speed yelled.

"Bathtub." Jude replied.

"What you doing in here?" Speed asked as he walked in.

"Relaxing, present from Sadie and Kwest." Jude replied.

"Ok, I will let you relax then." Speed said as he started to leave.

"Wait, there is room for two. I bet you could relax too?" Jude said with a slight grin on her face.

"Are you sure? This is your alone time and I don't think Sadie planned for me to join you." Speed replied.

"I don't care what Sadie meant. I want my Vinnie to join me." Jude said with her sad face.

"Well, make room, and don't call me Vinnie again." Speed replied.

Everything was going as planned. At 10:20, Tommy arrived.

"Quincy, what the hell are you doing here?" Wally asked when he 'accidentally' bumped into Tommy in the hall.

"I came to see how things were and see Jude." Tommy replied as he noticed Kyle and Mason just randomly appeared.

"Cool, things are great." Kyle said.

"Where is Jude?" Tommy asked.

"She wanted some relaxing time. Haven't seen her since 8. She is in her room. Want us to let you in and surprise her?" Wally asked.

"I guess, so where is Spiederman?" Tommy replied.

"Don't know, haven't seen him for a while, probably out shopping for pranks. He ran out already." Kyle said.

"Ok." Tommy said as he rolled his eyes and followed the guys.

Wally opened the door and they walked in. The turned on the hall light and Tommy picked up a pair of boxers.

"Whose are these?" Tommy demanded.

"Speed's I think, Jude wears them to bed occasionally. I managed to get mine back." Kyle said.

They kept walking, Tommy noticed the card. He stopped and looked at it. He wanted to rip it up so bad, but he couldn't. Mason dimmed the main lights just enough for them to see. Tommy looked over at the bed to see Speed sitting half up with Jude curled up against him with her head resting on his chest and covers just coming up under her arms. Speed had his arms wrapped around her and was just looking down at her. Tommy was standing where he could see Jude and Speed, but they couldn't see him.

"Sorry dudes." Kyle said as he turned around.

"Yea, mind leaving, this isn't an open party." Speed joked.

"See you in the morning." Wally said as they turned around.

As they walked out, Speed took a second look. He couldn't help but think _did I just see Tommy Q. No I couldn't of, he wouldn't be here. He disappeared months ago, but oh well, I have Jude._

"Well, she looked relaxed." Kyle joked as the door shut.

"Yup, should have known." Mason added.

"That doesn't bother you one bit? According to G-Major, they hated each other." Tommy replied.

"They did but Kyle and I fixed it. We are use to finding them like that, it happens many times a week. We just are glad we don't have to break up the fights." Wally said.

"Yea, those fights were killer, Jude maybe small, but she is feisty." Kyle added.

"They were meant for each other." Mason then added.

"Whatever, I will catch up with you guys tomorrow at rehearsals, don't tell them I am here." Tommy said as he disappeared.

"Plan A went just as we wanted it to." Mason said to Kyle and Wally.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Tommy left the hotel irate. How could Jude do this, just up and forget him like that. He wanted to call her but he couldn't. No one knew why he disappeared and no one was. He couldn't omit he that he had screwed up and ran away from his mistakes to only have it find him once again. When he got to his hotel, he started thinking up ways to break up Jude and Speed. He then remembered, Speed had a past with Wally's cousin and she still had feelings for him. He knew more then one would think; he had to listen to those guys talk about their stupid high school stuff. Now he was happy that he had.

"Hi, is there a Miss Monica Robbins there?" Tommy asked into his phone.

"This is she; may I ask who this is?" Monica replied confused.

"This is Tom Quincy, your Cousin Wally's producer." Tommy replied.

"Ok, now why are you calling me, not that I mind, but why?" Monica asked really confused.

"Can you be on a plane tomorrow morning around 9?" Tommy asked.

"Depends."

"Vin has been real down lately. I overheard the guys talking and he said that he was still in love with you and Jude was only to make you jealous. I figured brining you out here would cheer him up. It is what he needs."

"He loves me?"

"That is what I heard."

"Not Jude, the girl the press says he is with?"

"Nope, she is just a joke. They are not together at all, so can you?"

"You bet, where do I get my ticket?"

"Just be at G-Major at 7 in the morning and everything will play out, just don't tell Wally or the guys."

"Ok, thanks a million, I can't wait!" Monica said then hung up.

_Ok, Speed is taken care of, now Jude. Who should I call? Shay? Nah, they made up. Jamie? No, that would be cruel to him and to Jude, Patsy would kill her. I could always just go after her myself. Yea, that is what I will do._ Tommy thought. He then went to bed; tomorrow night was going to be great.

It was around 10 am; Jude, SME, and Mason were at a local restaurant eating breakfast. They had managed to get a wrap around booth. Jude had Speed on one side of her and Mason on the other. Wally and Kyle each sat on the end. Kyle and Wally noticed a guy sitting off to the side who had on a sweatshirt with the hood up and big sunglasses that looked expensive. They knew it was Tommy spying on Jude and Speed. They usually got mad at Jude and Speed at meals when they sat in booths. Speed always had his arms wrapped around Jude and they were constantly exchanging kisses and off in their own little world giggling.

"Hey dudes, make sure to act extra 'cute.' I think I saw some publicity peeps around here eyeing you two." Wally said to Jude and Speed while Kyle pointed out Tommy to Mason.

"Huh? I thought you guys hated us at meals when we acted 'cute'?" Speed asked.

"We do, but this is for the pub peeps. This is the only time we are going to allow you two to be like that." Kyle replied.

"Well, I am going to take advantage of it." Jude said as she kissed Speed.

By the time their food arrived, Tommy was furious with what he had seen and what he still was seeing.

"Dude, you have whipped cream on your nose from your hot chocolate." Kyle told Jude.

"Someone looks cute like that." Mason joked.

"Look at me." Speed told Jude. Speed then kissed her nose licking the whipped cream off.

"How is everyone's breakfast?" The waitress asked.

"Great." They all replied.

"I will be right back." Wally said as he got up.

Wally walked by Tommy and said, "Like what you see Quincy? You are pretty obvious." And then walked on. Tommy looked over at the table over at the table to see if the others noticed. He saw Kyle glaring at him and he knew Mason had seen him. He didn't know whether Jude and Speed had, they seemed to be way into each other to notice him or so he hoped, but that was going to change.

When Jude, SME, and Mason left, Tommy held up a paper as they walked by. Jude and Speed walked out hand in hand and didn't see Tommy; Mason, Kyle, and Wally all walked out and gave Tommy a mean look and mumbled things as they passed.

At the rehearsal space the practiced for an hour if not longer.

"We need to have some fun." Jude said as she turned the radio.

"Yea and the radio is so fun." Kyle said sarcastically.

"It can be if we make it. Let's dance Kyle." Jude replied as she made her way across the room. Kyle joined her. They were acting stupid and dancing around.

"You guys look so gay, no offense Mason." Speed said.

"None taken Vincent, but they are having fun." Mason replied.

"What the hell, lets join." Wally said as he got up.

Within five minutes all five were dancing around the stage being stupid. A rap song came on. Kyle pretended to be the one singing and Jude and Wally decided to be the "booty girls" in it. Speed helped Kyle rap. Mason recorded it; this was going to bring them big laughs.

"Looks like we are hard at work," A voice said from backstage.

"Who is here?" Speed asked as the all stopped and looked around.

"The one and only, Tom Quincy." The voice said as he appeared.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Speed replied now furious.

"Came to see my girl, Jude." Tommy replied as he took off his sunglasses.

Jude opened her mouth, but said nothing. She ended up turning around and running.

"I will go get her, Speed stay here." Wally said as he took off after her.

"Stay away from my girl Quincy. You destroyed her and it took a long time to get her back to her old self." Speed said getting in Tommy's face.

"You don't tell me what to do Vincent. I am her producer and I have all the right to speak to her." Tommy replied.

"She is my girlfriend and you are not stealing her from me. She loves me and not you. You hurt her in many ways. Last time I checked, Kwest took your job. I suggest you leave." Speed said.

"I will get that job back, D and I have an agreement. You don't boss me around you little wanna be rockers. I will deal with you later." Tommy replied then left.

"Jude, are you here?" Wally yelled as he entered the tour bus.

"Yes." Jude said.

Wally found her. She was sitting on her bunk crying. "Jude, it is going to be ok, come here."

"No it isn't." Jude cried as she buried her face into Wally's shoulder.

Wally wrapped his arms around her and held her close as she cried. "Jude, don't let him play games with you. You have Speed; he loves you more then anything. Tommy is a self centered ass."

"He is going to do anything to break us up. He did it once. I love Speed with everything in me but when Tommy left, he took a part of me with him." Jude said as she cried.

"Jude, just don't let him get to you, remember, you have four people on this bus that truly care for you." Wally said as Speed walked in.

"Jude, honey, are you ok?" Speed asked as he sat down beside Wally.

Jude looked up and quickly dived into Speed's lap. "I love you Speed. I truly love you." Jude said as she squeezed Speed.

"Jude, I love you too. I know you love me." Speed replied as he held Jude tight in his arms as he looked at Wally confused.

"Tommy." Wally said before he got up and left.

"Speed, promise me you won't let Tommy interfere with us. I can't lose you again; you are the only person who cares for me." Jude said.

"I promise. I am not the only person who cares for you. Sadie, Kwest, Wally, Jamie, Kyle and Mason care for you and love you too."

Jude stopped crying a little and looked up at Speed, "Really?"

"Yes Red, I am just the only one who can physically show you." Speed joked.

"I am not going to ruin this Speed. You mean the world to me." Jude said. She then kissed Speed. "I love you."

Tommy was outside the door and heard Jude say that Speed was her world and that she loved him. He just laughed at how that was all going to change tonight. He was going to win Jude back and she was going to hate Speed.


	23. Chapter 22

Thanks for all the reviews! They are what keep me going! ShEs EvErYtHiNg I'm NoT- I don't think I understood your message...j/k!

Thanks everyone! 3Golfa Chickie

* * *

**Chapter 22**

"Thank you guys! You have been a wonderful crowd. Give it up one last time for SME and Jude Harrison!" Mason yelled over the microphone.

"You rocked Red." Kyle and Wally said as they ran off to sign autographs.

"You did rock." Speed said then kissed Jude. "Let's go sign a couple autographs and then pack up."

"Ok." Jude said as she jumped on Speed's back.

After signing autographs, Jude went to her dressing room.

"Girl, we need to talk." Tommy said as he walked in and closed the door.

"What is there to talk about Tommy? You left out of nowhere, never called or anything. You hurt me one too many times." Jude hissed.

"Jude, you don't understand. It is complicated. I missed you and I want you back. You will be legal in what, three and a half months? We could be real then." Tommy said as he got closer.

"I waited around and got nothing. Speed was there after I hurt him for you. He cares for me and has proved it many times." Jude snapped.

"Oh, sleeping with you proves he is there for you? Sure he isn't there for the benefits?" Tommy replied sarcastically.

"No Tommy, you don't know everything he has done to make sure I am ok, he has risked everything for me. Something you neglected to do. He loves me and tells me I am perfect the way I am. He doesn't want me to be anything but me." Jude said now crying.

"I think you are perfect." Tommy replied as he grabbed Jude.

"Let go Tommy. I don't have any feelings for you anymore. I left them when tour started and realized you were not coming back for me." Jude said fighting Tommy.

"Jude, I am the one who loves you, not that immature jerk. He is in his dressing room right now making out with another girl. He doesn't care for you like I do." Tommy said right before he kissed her. Jude just froze she was confused.

"You are a liar." Jude said after the kiss and took off to find Speed.

Speed was in his dressing room. Kyle and Wally were outside socializing with any girl that would look at them.

"Guess who?" Speed heard a familiar voice say.

"Monica?" Speed said in disbelief as he turned around.

"You got it, man, have I missed you." Monica said as ran and hugged Speed.

"Ok, what are you doing here? Came to surprise Wally?" Speed questioned.

"No silly, came to see you. Tommy told me everything."

"What did he tell you?"

"Oh, that Jude is only a joke, that it was a plan to win me back. That you still really care for me and love me. I love you Speed." Monica said as she kissed Speed.

Jude was running towards Speed's dressing room. She got to the door and saw it was cracked. She stood there for a second, she could hear someone talking. She heard what Monica said and walked in to see the kiss. Speed was so shocked; he just stood there not knowing what to do.

"How could you? I thought you loved me?" Jude yelled as she ran over to Speed and Monica.

"Jude, darling, you were a joke. He loves me so back off my man." Monica said getting in Jude's face.

"Jude, don't…" Speed was saying until Jude slapped him.

"I hate you! Tommy was right. I was nothing more then a sex partner. I trusted you, I loved you. You said you wouldn't hurt me but you did." Jude yelled then she stormed out.

"Now that that is taken care of, let's discuss us." Monica said as she wrapped her arms around Speed.

"Monica, get the hell off me. You just ruined what I had with her."

"But Tommy said."

"What did Tommy say exactly?"

"That you loved me and wanted me back. Jude was just your way of making me jealous. He said he heard you and the guys talking about it. So now we can be together again."

"That asshole!"

"What."

"Monica, I don't love you. I love Jude and so does Tommy. He used you."

"But I thought…I ran all the way here…I am such an idiot." Monica started crying.

"Monica, I am sorry, but I love her." Speed told Monica.

"Go tell her…go tell her I am sorry and that you love her." Monica said as she cried hysterically.

Kyle and Wally were walking towards there dressing room. They heard some yelling and saw Jude go running by. What shocked them was that Jude ran right into Tommy's arms. They froze and dropped what they had in their hands. They then saw Tommy giving them an evil smirk and walk off with Jude in his arms.

"Speed, what the hell happened?" Kyle asked as they stopped him.

"Quincy and Monica." Speed replied.

"She is gone, explain." Wally said.

"Tommy called me last night and told me that Jude was a joke to Speed and he loved me. He gave me a ticket to come out here. I was to cheer him up because he was in love with me and wanted me." Monica said sobbing as she walked out.

"Damn it, all our hard work gone." Kyle said.

"What about me? That is the girl I am in love with? She hates my guts." Speed shouted.

"Don't go after her till tomorrow morning, you know she needs to vent some." Wally said.

"Just let her be, we will go find her first thing in the morning." Kyle said.

"What is going on?" Mason asked walking up clearly unaware of what has happened.

"We will tell you later." Speed said as he slowly headed to the bus.

"Girl, I am sorry, but you needed to know about Vin." Tommy said to Jude once they were in his car.

"I can't believe it, I thought he loved me." Jude said crying.

"He is an immature jerk; as soon as I found out I came here to let you know."

"I just, I don't know."

"Jude, I love you." Tommy said as he leaned over and kissed her. "Want to stay with me tonight so you don't have to face him?"

"Yes." Jude said. _Why me? Why does this always happen to me, do I love Tommy? Or do I love Speed? I am so confused; I wanted Tommy and got Speed. I got Tommy and want Speed. I am such a mess._

"What are we going to do? Jude is with Tommy god only knows where and Speed is in the next room probably wanting to kill himself." Kyle said.

"We have got to do something but what?" Mason replied.

"We need to get them together to talk about it." Wally suggested.

"Dudes, can someone give this to Red when you see her?" Speed asked as he walked into the room.

"Yea." Mason said as he grabbed the letter.

"Thanks." Speed replied as he left.

"He looks awful." Kyle said.

"I know, I am going to put this on her bunk in the bus and be back." Mason said as he left.

"Maybe that letter will help, but Monica, you need to talk to Jude tomorrow." Wally said.

"I will, I feel so stupid, I don't know why I listened to him." Monica said, she had been real quite.

"It is ok, just you have to help." Kyle said as he tried to comfort her. Kyle had always had a crush on Monica.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

The next morning, Jude woke up hoping last night was just a dream. She laid in bed and didn't feel anyone with her. She rolled over and didn't see Speed, but Tommy. _Oh god, last night really happened. What did I do? I broke up with the person I love and then slept with the person who caused me so much pain. I got to go._

Jude got up and got dressed and made it out of the hotel without waking Tommy. She walked a couple blocks to the tour bus. She couldn't get on the bus; there was a good chance she would have to see Speed. She walked around for a while then decided to brave it and get on the bus. She went to her bunk and found a letter there. She knew it was from Speed and she didn't want to read it.

Two hours later, Jude saw Tommy drive up and everyone else walk out of the hotel.

"Are you ok Jude?" Mason asked as he walked ahead to her.

"No, I am not Mason. I think I just ruined **everything**." Jude replied crying.

"Jude, want to ride with me to the next location?" Tommy asked as soon as he saw Speed approach her.

"Yes." Jude said as she ran to the car to avoid Speed. She was also holding the letter in her hand.

"What is that?" Tommy asked after a while, he noticed Jude playing with it.

"A letter." Jude replied distantly. Jude finally decided it was time to open it.

_Jude, I know you hate me right now, but please just listen. I don't love Monica because I am crazy over you. You mean everything to me and I thought you knew that. I could never hurt you Jude, never. You are everything to me and I want you back. Monica is sorry, she was misled. Tommy told her to come here because I wanted her back, which was not true. I was happy having just you. Wally said that Tommy came back after you and called Monica to intercept. Please, please forgive me. Jude, I love you, you are my everything. Tell me what I have to do to get you back, I will do anything. Please Jude. _

_Love, Vincent. _

Once Jude read that letter, she looked over at Tommy and yelled, "You bastard!"

"What did I do?" Tommy replied confused.

"You…you made Monica come out here. You lied to her and me." Jude yelled back as she slapped him.

"What the hell are you talking about? I know nothing about Monica." Tommy lied. _This was not supposed to happen._

"This letter says different."

"He is lying probably."

"Why would he? This sounds pretty serious, he signed it Vincent!"

"He is a liar, you saw it with your own eyes, and he was kissing Monica."

The rest of the ride was silent. Speed was sitting in his bunk on the bus just starring at the card he had received from Jude only two nights ago. Kyle, Wally, and Mason were out in the main part brainstorming ideas to get Jude and Speed back together.

After three hours, the bus stopped. Jude got out of the car and went to find Mason; she needed someone to talk to. She was confused, who was lying and who was telling the truth?

"Mase, can we talk alone?" Jude asked as she walked up to the guys outside the bus.

"Jude, I need to talk to you." Monica said.

"Mase, please?" Jude asked ignoring Monica.

"Come on, let's go talk." Mason said as he walked off with Jude. Once they were alone he said, "What is it?"

"I am confused, Speed said he loved me, Tommy said he loved me and that Speed was cheating on me. I saw Speed kissing Monica, I freaked and broke up with him because I believed Tommy. Ran to Tommy and slept with him, found Speed's letter and now I feel awful." Jude explained crying.

"You slept with Little Tommy Q?" Mason shouted in shock.

"Yes, I was so upset, he said he loved me and I don't know how, but it happened."

"Monica told us Tommy called her and said Speed loved her and flew her out here last minute. He set this up. Speed is a mess Jude."

"How could I be so stupid? How could I believe Speed would cheat on me?"

"I don't know, but Tommy did this to get you. He hates Speed."

"How do I make this right? I am utterly confused."

"Who do you love?"

"I love Speed. I realized that this morning when I woke up, but I still went with Tommy. I saw Speed standing there hurt and made me feel awful, I am an awful girlfriend, and I don't deserve him." Jude said now crying even more hysterically.

"Let's go talk to him." Mason said as he stood up with Jude.

Jude and Mason walked out of the bus to see Speed and Tommy off talking. They could hear the yelling as Kyle, Wally, and Monica stood off to the side. They couldn't understand what was being said though. Then they saw Speed take a swing at Tommy that ended up with Tommy fighting back.

"STOP!" Everyone started to yell as they tried to break it up.

"Never touch her again." Speed yelled as Kyle and Wally pulled him away. Jude walked up to Tommy and then punched him.

"That is for everything you have done to me and Speed." Jude yelled.

"You have just screwed yourself over Jude. Speed, you better hope Darius likes you because if I get my way, you are history." Tommy yelled as he walked off to his car.

When Jude turned around, she saw Monica, Speed, and Wally off to the side. Speed looked like he was bleeding. She wanted to go talk to him so bad, but she couldn't.

"You should really go talk to him Red." Kyle said as he walked up.

"I can't he hates me and I made a huge mistake last night." Jude replied.

"Breaking up with him? He can forgive you, he loves you Jude." Kyle stated.

"No, I slept with Tommy." Jude replied now looking at her feet.

"How the hell could you do that? Besides being wrong and disgusting, it is illegal." Kyle yelled back.

"You think I don't know that Kyle? I was so furious, I couldn't think straight and it just happened. Tommy told me I cold stay with him. He kissed me once we got to the hotel and it happened. He is hurt enough; just imagine how hurt he is going to be when he finds out that I actually slept with Tommy?" Jude yelled back.

"I understand Jude, let Mason, Wally, and I talk to him tonight, then you try and talk to him." Kyle said as he held Jude, she was a mess.

"Ok, I am just glad there is no show tonight. I am going to go write him a letter." Jude said a few minutes later then walked off.

Kyle, Wally, and Mason talked to Speed and that didn't go well. Speed yelled some things he would come to regret. The guys knew that, and that was why Jude couldn't be there when they told him about what happened with Tommy. Speed stormed off to the bunk and found a note from there. He wasn't going to read it at first, but then decided to.

_Speed, I know I messed up again. I messed up beyond believe. I was so furious and hurt when I saw you kissing Monica. I let my jealousy take over and not let you explain. I ran to the first person I saw, Tommy. I didn't want to believe it was true, but I did. Tommy was so believable. You know what happened at the hotel, I know the guys told you. I am so sorry, I know you probably can't forgive me for that, but I want another chance. When I woke up this morning, I felt worse. It made me realize how much I truly love you. How I love the way you kiss me, the way you hold me at night and never let go, the way you tell me you love me and the way you show me. When I woke up this morning, I wanted nothing more then to be in your arms. I woke up feeling used and alone. I wanted to wake up to you brushing my hair as you held me close to you while telling me how much you love me or me doing the same. I am not asking for you to forgive and forget, but to give me another chance. I promise to try my best not to mess this up. I love you Speed, you mean more to me then anything, even my music. Please take me back. I love you –Jude._

Speed reread that letter five times. He wanted to go talk to Jude, but he couldn't. Just thinking of what she did hurt him. He loved her, but he just couldn't deal with it right now.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

That night, no one saw Jude or Speed. Everyone knew why and didn't know how to fix it.

The next morning, Kyle, Wally, and Mason took Monica to the airport leaving Jude and Speed alone to hopefully work things out. Jude was sitting on the couch starring out the window with a cup of coffee.

"Care to talk?" Speed asked as he walked out to see her sitting there.

"Do you really want to talk to me?" Jude replied not looking at him.

"Yes and no. You?"

"Same, but we are going to have to eventually."

"Yea, I guess. How could you think I would ever cheat on you or use you?"

"I don't know, I didn't want to, but then I saw you and Monica and lost it. The more I think about it, the more I realize how stupid I was. You have done more things for me and I just, I don't know. I just jumped to conclusions I guess."

"It hurt me a lot that you thought I would hurt you like that. It destroyed me that you turned to Quincy."

"I know, I can't believe I did that. I wasn't thinking straight and he was the first person I saw when I ran out of there. I regret it more then anything, Speed."

"I know, but it just leaves me speechless. Hours after we broke up you went and slept with Quincy. I felt like the one who was used and that I meant nothing to you."

"I understand Speed and I love you. I just hope you still feel the same."

"I do Jude, I don't think I could ever stop loving you."

"Will you take me back and eventually forgive me?"

"I don't know, you kind of smell." Speed said jokingly.

"I am so sorry Speed, sorry beyond belief." Jude yelled as he hugged him.

"You have a lot of making up to do, you realize that?" Speed replied as he held her tight against him.

"Yes, anything. I am just happy to have you back." Jude said then she kissed Speed.

A couple hours later, Kyle, Wally, and Mason got back to the bus and walked in to see Speed on the couch with Jude on top of him.

"Hey, you guys better?" Kyle asked.

"Sshh…she is asleep but yea." Speed said quietly.

"We will leave you two alone, there is a mall about a block away." Wally said as the guys turned around and left.

"Was that the guys?" Jude mumbled a few minutes later.

"Yea, but they left. You know what?" Speed replied.

"What?" Jude asked back.

"That I love you." Speed said as he kissed her forehead.

"I knew that, are we going to a hotel tonight?" Jude asked as she played with his hand in hers.

"Yea, why?" Speed replied.

"Because I want to be with you, nothing sexual has to happen, I just want to wake up in your arms again." Jude said.

"Sounds like a plan." Speed replied as he held Jude close to him.

The last week of tour went by faster then they expected. Jude and Speed's relationship seemed to be stronger after the whole Tommy incident. Mason left two days after Tommy returned to Toronto. Everyone was excited to be coming home, but also dreading it. Jude was dreading it the most. This meant that she was going to have to see Tommy even more.

"We will be home in ten hours." Lenny yelled back.

"Thanks, guys I am going to miss this." Jude replied.

"We will too. We had a good time. Learned a lot and watched you and Speed repair your relationship twice." Wally said.

"This tour was awesome; I think better then the first one." Speed added.

"Guys, we have to have a third tour." Kyle also added.

"Totally, but I am exhausted." Jude replied.

"So are we." Wally said as they all yawned.

"Let's go to bed then." Speed said as he walked over and picked Jude up.

Speed and Jude went to sleep in Jude's bunk while Kyle and Wally went to theirs.

About forty minutes before they were to arrive home, they all woke up.

"Home here we come." Wally said as the all sat down and had a snack.

"Promise me something guys." Jude said.

"Anything." They all replied.

"We will stay great friends like we are now. I love all you guys." Jude said.

"You love them?" Speed replied pretending to be hurt.

"I love you the most." Jude said as she kissed passionately.

"Let them go?" Wally asked Kyle.

"Might as well, who knows when they will make out again once Quincy is back in the everyday picture screwing things up." Kyle replied.

When they arrived at G-Major, Jude and Speed were still in their little world. Wally and Kyle got off and let Lenny get Jude and Speed.

"Welcome home!" Portia yelled as everyone stood outside the bus.

"Portia!" Jude yelled back.

"Great photo opt. We are definitely getting one. Huddle up guys." Portia directed.

"OK, Wally, grab her feet, Kyle hold her waist." Speed said.

The guys held Jude across them for the picture. They took some good ones then Portia told them to have fun with a few. They did one where Jude was kissing Speed and Kyle and Wally pretended to be throwing up. Jude's favorite picture was on the bus, they all piled into one bunk for a picture.

Jude and SME started school in four days and were back to work in seven. Jude also found out that Tommy had got his job back and was going to be her producer. This worried her, could her and Speed survive Tommy constantly being there?


	26. Author's Note

**Author's note**: Chapter 24 was the last chapter of this story. Sad? I know, but the good news is I have started writing sequel to this one. I don't have a title yet, but it will be up sometime in the near future (near future is by the end of this month). Thanks to all those who reviewed:

Shes Everything I'm Not

Just-Enilda

Mycrazyworld

Nosleeptonight

Bugenhagen

Funkyicecube

Speed girl 87

Criminal Insanity

Munlleca

Hopeless Sarcastic

Judermanforlife

Gc rocker gal 13

SMEchick

Tylerklover

xinstantxattractionx

Ok, and before I forget, I have this idea for a story, I am posting a chapter, the story is called "Wanting The One I Can't Have" Read, review, tell me what you think PLEASE!

3Golfa chickie


End file.
